


Bro, You're the Best (Short Story Collection)

by KaleBishop



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Bromance, Brothers, Comfort, Cute, Family, Fun, Gen, Humor, Playing, Secretsharing, Tickle Fights, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 28,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27133351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaleBishop/pseuds/KaleBishop
Summary: Best Friends. Brothers. Double Trouble with Another. Them Against the world! Or just... another day of buddy walking. Catch snippets of everyday life for our favorite twins. Life may not be perfect, but at least Cuphead and Mugman would always have each other.
Kudos: 5





	1. Butterflies

**Cuphead Fanfic "Butterflies"**

It was a quiet and peaceful morning inside the brown mushroom house where Cuphead, Mugman, and Elder Kettle lived. Mugman's gentle echoing singing could be heard. Faucet knobs from inside the door squeaked as the sound of rushing water stopped. A few seconds later, the door creaked open and Mugman emerged from their only bathroom all dressed up with his black turtleneck and blue shorts. He wiped a few water droplets that stuck on his mug with his red towel while humming a song… probably something Elder Kettle played on the piano. Turning right, he entered his and his brother's small bedroom.

"Okay Cuphead! Your turn." He called.

Their bedroom was very simple. One bed big enough for the both of them occupied most of the room; a red and wide striped blanket covered the bedsheets of white, and two white fluffy pillows were laid by the headboard. A picture of both of them playing together as babies hung on top of the bed's headboard. Morning light shined into the room from the circular window on the left. A white clothing drawer stood on the wall on Mugman's right.

On Cuphead's side of the bed, the side near the wall, Mugman saw Cuphead sitting down on his bed giggling and grinning so widely at a small photo he was holding. Mugman hung the towel on a stray seat, came over to the other side of the bed, and crawled to Cuphead from behind. He caught a glimpse of the photo, it was a pretty pink girl.

Mugman smiled. "Hey who's that?"

Cuphead screamed in fright "Nothing! It was nothing!" He swiped the photo to the inside of his pillow.

"Whoa whoa!" Mugman crawled to sit next to Cuphead and chuckled. "Sorry to scare ya like tha-" He took one good look at sweating Cuphead and noticed that his cheeks were rosy. "Are you… blushing?"

Cuphead just tried his best to sit properly, looking straight at the wall while nervously fidgeting his fingers.

"Umm… is it my turn?" Cuphead said and looked at Mugman with a fake grin.

Mugman grinned, raised an eyebrow, and giggled. "Bro… who was that?" He scooched closer and put his arm around Cuphead, just like how Cuphead would if he wanted to probe Mugman himself.

"Huh?" He raised his arm defensively. "Who was who? I-I mean what was what?" His arms flustered around pointing in different directions. "And bro..." Cuphead gently pushed Mugman's face away. "Personal space?"

Mugman giggled and pushed his brother's pushing arm away with ease. "Well, you is you…" He pointed to Cuphead.

Cuphead folded his arms. "Are." He corrected with sass.

"Fine. You **ARE** you..." Mugman giggled as he pointed to Cuphead. "…and me is me…" He pointed to himself.

" **I AM** me." Cuphead corrected sassily again, and then his eyes bugged out in realization. "Wait wait!" He shut his eyes, shook his head and hands. "Why am I the smart one?" He opened his eyes, raised an eyebrow, and smiled playful and confused.

Mugman grinned and his eyes relaxed. "I don't mind." His eyes bugged out in realization a second later. His eyes widened and he smiled playfully as he caught on to his brother's plans. "Cuphead stop stalling!"

"Bro, I don't know what you're talking about." Cuphead smiled casually.

"Bro, I caught you looking at some girl in pink and then smiling and giggling like some idiot who got bitten by the love bug." He showed his best and exaggerated Cuphead-imitated lovestruck smile.

Cuphead froze and looked at Mugman with horror, and Mugman cringed as he noticed.

"Aww come on bro." Mugman touched his fingers shyly and apologetically. "I just wanna know. I mean... you did it to me once!" Mugman giggled. "So... you are you..." Mugman pointed to Cuphead. "...I am me..." He pointed to himself. "…but… who is she?" He asked teasingly as he pointed to Cuphead's pillow.

Petrified, Cuphead fake giggled nervously. "I don't know who you're talking about." He shook his head slowly while sweating, his voice hinting a trembling fear.

Mugman looked at him concerned... and then with boredom. He sighed. "Oh-kay…"

He looked away from Cuphead... for a brief moment at least, just to look like he dropped the subject. Eyes rolling around, he looked at different parts of his vision: their baby picture, Cuphead's pillow, nervous Cuphead, Cuphead's pillow, the light from their window, Cuphead's pillow, the wall on their right... Cuphead's pillow...

Every time Cuphead saw Mugman's bored eyes stick onto his own pillow his nervous smile would stretch and his hands would squeeze gradually until all his fingers were crossing each other.

Then, Mugman's bored eyes glared directly into Cuphead's eyes. They looked at each other for one second, two... three... four... five... six... when suddenly Mugman reached for the pillow with an excited smile but Cuphead let out a shrill squeak as he snatched it first.

"Cuphead..." Mugman said endearingly, fists rested on his hips and head tilted towards Cuphead.

"M-Mugs…" He called back nervous and endearing. "There's nothing in here."

"Then why are you clutching the pillow?" Mugman raised an eyebrow.

Cuphead's nervous grin stretched and he looked at the corner of his eyes. "Cuz… it's soft and fluffy?" He looked back at Mugman.

Mugman chuckled. "Just tell me who it is."

"No!" Cuphead clutched his pillow tightly.

Cuphead motioned forward to run but Mugman blocked his direction with open arms as if he was inviting a hug at the same time.

"Na agh." Mugman said endearingly while shaking his head. "Come on Cuppy."

"Uh uh!" Cuphead shook his head.

Cuphead jumped to the bed crawled to the other side but Mugman followed him and pounced on Cuphead; hands pinned the latter's shoulders to the bed. Mugman giggled while Cuphead whined and panicked when he was caught.

Mugman leaned his nose in to touch Cuphead's nose. "Come on, tell me, your bro."

"Uh uh!" Cuphead shook his head.

Mugman rolled his eyes and grunted. "Fine. I'm checking it myself."

Mugman reached with his arms to fish within the pillow sheet, causing Cuphead to shiver and squeak in fear. Quickly, Cuphead thrust his hands into Mugman's armpits and then squiggled his fingers. Mugman laughed and trembled as Cuphead's fingers fiddled through his tingly armpits down to the sides of his body.

"No! C-cup-" Mugman's laughter cut in.

Cuphead rolled over, pinning Mugman to the bed while the blue boy let out his precious laugh. He chuckled, then while Mugman was busy laughing, he took the opportunity to take the pillow and sprint out of the room giggling.

"H-hey!" Mugman stumbled out of bed and fell to the floor laughing. "Not fair Cups come back here!"

Mugman's shaking hand struggled to grasp the bedpost but he pulled himself up and took a stumble as he started to run after Cuphead.

Cuphead ran across the hall into the living room. From the right to left the room had a couch by the window, Elder Kettle's rocking chair to the left of the couch, a circular carpet in the middle of the room where he and his twin brother played, an antenna TV on the left, a gramophone next to the TV, and a bookshelf above the TV. A few pictures of himself, Mugman, and Elder Kettle in either family, self-portraits, or some precious moments Elder Kettle caught of the twins, were either hung on the wall or standing on the shelf; a picture of Cuphead's laughing face splattered with snow while Mugman laughed off a splash of snow thrown to his right cheek hung on the wall. He looked around, there were no other exits; it was a dead end.

"Uh oh." Cuphead muttered.

He turned around only to scream as he was pounced by the grinning Mugman. Mugman tossed the pillow away and giggled menacingly as he wiggled his fingers in preparation. Cuphead tried to crawl away in desperation.

"No! Mugs Please!"

"My turn!" Mugman said as he thrust his fingers into Cuphead's stomach and wiggled them.

Cuphead laughed, his mouth gaped open unleashing a large holler. He tossed his body around the circular carpet trying to get away, but Mugman was sitting on his legs keeping Cuphead steady. Mugman giggled like it was music to his ears.

"M-Mugs! P-please-!" Cuphead continued laughing.

"Na agh." He giggled with endearment. "Show me the photo!"

"Nnngh! Nnn-hahaha" He said shaking his head while trying to push away Mugman's face.

"Nnno?" Mugman imitated Cuphead's head shake. "Nn-mmm-more tickles?"

Mugman wiggled his fingers even faster, causing Cuphead to laugh louder than now.

"O-ho! Hnghahaha! Okay! It's in th-Hnghahaha! Get it!"

Mugman let go of Cuphead as the latter laughed and rolled around the carpet. Giggling in victory, he walked over to the pillow by the TV, fished his hand in, and smiled as he felt a piece of paper brush his fingers. He pulled out a small pocket photo of the pink girl... A princess? No, it was Baroness Von Bon Bon!

Hand on his mouth, Mugman gasped and looked at the photo with admiration as he sat down on the carpet next to loudly and uncontrollably laughing Cuphead. Underneath the candy umbrella she was holding, Bon Bon smiled candidly as she posed elegantly for the photo. The sugars on her umbrella and her dress sparkled wherever the sunlight struck, making her smile even more adorable. Mugman giggled and then noticed a heart drawn in pink-marker surrounding the Baroness.

"Aww!" Mugman's big eyes adored the heart on the photo. "You have a crush!" Mugman said proudly as he wrapped his arm around Cuphead in a hug.

Cuphead's laughter soon relaxed into giggles mixed with huffs. His cheeks turned rosy pink as he smiled at Mugman, and he nodded.

"Okay okay." Cuphead touched his index fingers shyly. "So I got the hots for Bonnie. Big deal." He raised his hands up carefree.

Mugman's eyes widened. "You nicknamed her what?!"

In reaction, Cuphead quickly clamped his mouth shut, but then slowly his mouth trembled and curled into a cheeky bashful grin complimented with his blushing cheeks.

Mugman gaped as he shrieked in joy. His shrieking turned into laughing and then he thrust his arm to his brother's stomach. "Bonnie!"

Cuphead laughed and buckled his legs as he tried to protect his tingly stomach from Mugman's wiggly and fiddly fingers. He swatted Mugman's arms away and gave him a playful stare that told him to stop. Giggling, Mugman let go of Cuphead's head and looked at the photo.

"Hey, she is pretty cute here! But since when have you had an eye for her?" Mugman asked while observing more about Bon Bon.

Still lying down, Cuphead looked at the corner of his eyes, touching his index fingers shyly. "I guess as soon as we met her."

Mugman raised an eyebrow and looked at Cuphead. "In Sugarland Shimmy? When we were taking her contract at the time?"

Cuphead sighed, lovestruck. "I can still taste the strawberry from when I kissed her flying rolling head."

Heart-shaped bubbles floating out of his straw and milk, his arms and legs spreading out on the carpet, Cuphead sighed and laughed in a lovestruck daze. Mugman chuckled and rubbed Cuphead's forehead until his brother calmed down.

"So… what's it like?"

Cuphead peeked an eye open with its eyebrow raised. "What do you mean? Haven't you had a crush?"

Mugman giggled. "Yeah…"

Smitten, thinking about his crush, Mugman cuddled his chin with his knuckles and shook them while giggling. Cuphead's smile grew a grin as Mugman's head started to boil up heart-shaped bubbles that floated in the air.

"It kinda feels like… lying on a cloud and floating away..." Mugman said as he daydreamed.

Cuphead giggled, amused by his brother's mirroring. Thinking about his own, he tapped his lips. "Mine are… butterflies." He said with a grin.

Mugman snorted. "Butterflies?! On your **tummy?** "

His fingers darted into Cuphead's stomach as he said 'tummy', giving his brother another big tickle which caused Cuphead to laugh.

"No-!" Cuphead's laughter hijacked his sentence. He playfully swatted his brother's hand away. "Knock it off Mugs! And yeah, butterflies." He folded his arms while raising an eyebrow with confidence. "But not the ones that give you a nervous wreck, you know, like **you** on-stage?" Cuphead teased.

"Hey!" Mugman pushed Cuphead playfully and the latter just laughed. "I... I try my best ya know." He scratched his head shyly.

Cuphead laughed. "Yeah, I know bro. But not those." He raised his finger as he explained. "It's the ones that…" His cheeks turned rosy again as he looked at the corners of his eyes. "...make you..." He giggled as he daydreamed about that feeling. "...make you feel fuzzy, fluffy, and warm that it makes you wanna cuddle up in your bed and-"

Eyes squeezed shut, fists balled in the air, smiling as he daydreamed about that same feeling, Cuphead gradually heaved louder and started to squeak. He reached for the pillow behind Mugman and then squished it against his face as he lied down. He squealed and laughed into the cushy and soft pillow that tickled and amplified his feelings so much that a large heart bubble inflated from his straw. Mugman laughed and crashed his upper body on top of the pillow to squish his brother more, and Cuphead just rested his right hand on top of Mugman's head in response. The two shared their laughter and giggles while sighing about that dreamy feeling and unconsciously inflating more heart bubbles from their heads.

"C'mon!" Mugman gently shook Cuphead. "Tell me more!"

Cuphead giggled as he rolled his face out of the pillow. "What's more to tell?"

"Aw come on!" Mugman lied down next to Cuphead. "Look at her!" Mugman raised the photo up high for Cuphead to see.

Cuphead pushed his pillow down to his chest to look at the photo of... of Bonnie... Bonnie... Oh, Bonnie. Cuphead inhaled as he looked at her beautiful picture and then sighed very slowly as he smiled. A Pink aura faded into the background, and he wondered for a moment whether he was still in the house. She's just so pretty... wait... did she wink at him? Cuphead squeeze-hugged his pillow.

Mugman giggled as he watched, entertained by every reaction his brother had. He inched the photo closer.

Something tugged on Cuphead's chest, and it made his smile squiggle even more. The photo seemed to get closer all on its own; he had forgotten about Mugman. Butterflies. Their tiny little legs crawled all over the surfaces inside his stomach, which made him giggle. Cuphead delicately held the photo with his fingers and brought it close to his face. He looked at her: her smile, her dress, her sugars. He felt the butterflies start to flutter around the empty spaces of his stomach but some just remained to walk, rub, and tickle his surfaces. He laughed with a hiccup popping out at the end as he let his imagination drift away into whatever direction it took.

"Yo!" Mugman giggled. "Earth to Cuphead!"

The milky heart bubbles floating out of Cuphead burst as he heard Mugman's voice. Cuphead shook himself awake, and then looked at his brother who was beaming and looking back at him. He looked back at the photo he was holding and then smiled with his lips very curled.

"Was..." Cuphead tittered. "...was I-"

"Smiling like an idiot and making heart bubbles while looking at Bonnie?" Mugman inserted.

Cuphead let out a bashful laugh and facepalmed himself. "Golly I'm such a sucker."

Mugman laughed. He leaned his head on his right hand. "Whaddya like about her?"

Cuphead snorted and then looked back at the photo. He then laughed and started kicking the air in excitement. "Bro, I dunno where to start." He squeaked as he looked at his brother and put down the photo to his right.

"Well..." Mugman one-arm hugged Cuphead as they laid down on the carpet. "What about her that gives you the butterflies?" He asked softly.

Cuphead tapped his upper lip, hummed in thought, and pressed his head towards Mugman, making the latter chuckle. His eyes twinkled and he smiled as he remembered.

Giggling, Cuphead looked at Mugman and whispered to his non-existent ear. "Her… Her…" Cuphead's face turned red as Bon Bon's image became more prominent in his mind. He giggled then tried to get up and make a run for it but Mugman pulled Cuphead back into his firm hug and laughed as he kept Cuphead stuck to him.

"Come on!" Mugman encouraged.

Cuphead laughed and then slammed the pillow on top of both their heads. He rolled his head towards Mugman's non-existent ear while the latter leaned in to listen.

"Hnh Kerrves" Cuphead whispered.

Mugman blinked. "Huh?"

Cuphead giggled. "Her curves." He said in his normal volume.

Mugman's mouth gaped open a few seconds, causing Cuphead to grin to his cheeks and giggle.

"What?!" Mugman exclaimed.

Laughing, Cuphead grabbed the pillow and buried his face all over it while rapidly kicking the air. With a gasp for air, he lowered the pillow to his chest.

"It's just so cute!" He looked at Mugman with joy. "The way she walks around and bounces her hips like that in that fluffy cake dress, I just can't help but-"

Cuphead laughed in a lovestruck daze while Mugman let out a few chuckles.

"It… also makes her hot that way."

Cuphead's rosy cheeks and his lovestruck smile were so infectious that Mugman smiled too.

"What else?" Mugman shook Cuphead a little, his arm still hugging him.

As the question passed through his head and his eyes stuck to the ceiling, Cuphead squeezed his pillow through his fingers with a bigger smile, if it already wasn't big enough. Mugman snickered, noticing Cuphead's daydreaming eyes sticking to the ceiling above them.

"Her smile." He squeaked.

Mugman felt a little fluff in his chest, his smile beamed, and his arm-hug around Cuphead squeezed a little.

Mugman stared at the ceiling with his brother. "What about it?" He asked dreamily.

"Ohh, when I just see her smile my stomach butterflies just-" Cuphead hiccupped as he giggled. "Just start singing a choir."

Mugman felt his mouth squiggle. Floating on a cloud... being sung with a choir of angels... He sighed dreamily as he thought about her...

Cuphead giggled. "Yo!" He knocked on Mugman's head. "Earth to Mugman!"

Mugman's heart bubbles burst as his attention was brought back. He turned to see a cheeky goofy blushing grin from Cuphead staring back at him.

"You're not thinking about yours are ya, buddy?" Cuphead asked teasingly.

Mugman's squiggly mouth smiled back. It was obvious, to each other at least, they knew what the other was thinking as they held a goofy staring contest against each other. Out of the blue, Cuphead moved his eyebrows up and down and Mugman snorted as he closed his eyes laughing.

"Ha! You lose Mugs!" Cuphead pointed his finger to Mugman.

Mugman playfully pushed his brother and Cuphead just laughed in reaction.

"So... You gonna ask her out?" Mugman sat up with his hands on his knees.

Cuphead blinked in surprise. "On a date?!" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Wh-hy not?" Mugman giggled in the middle.

Cuphead's mouth began to squiggle at the possibility. He picked up the photo with his right hand, looked at it, and laughed. "I don't know." He squeaked as he closed his eyes and squeeze-hugged his pillow again.

Mugman laughed. "Golly you really are a different person when you talk about this stuff!"

Cuphead laughed and slapped his own face. "This is so stupid!"

"Golly ya think?!"

The two brothers laughed and kicked their clipped legs in the air.

"Well..." Mugman touched his fingers shyly. "I think you're so cool that she wouldn't say no."

Cuphead smiled, eyes twinkling with flattery. "Really?"

Mugman raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you're my brother?"

Cuphead grinned and squeezed his chin with his knuckles. "He's not in the building at the moment." He squeaked.

Mugman laughed. "Yeah I think you're really cool bro! You and your… **butterflies!** " He darted his fingers into Cuphead's stomach as he said 'butterflies'.

In reaction, many parts of Cuphead's body jolted as he laughed at the tingly spikey-like tickles his brother was giving him. Trying to hold back tears of laughter, He tried his best to fend off the tickles but his brother was too quick that it would slip past his arms.

"Hnh-! Mugman Sto-hnhhahaha!" Cuphead hiccuped in the middle of his laugh.

Mugman giggled as he tickled the helplessly laughing and giddily shouting Cuphead. With his left arm, Cuphead tried to push Mugman away, but he missed and instead pushed the air. It allowed giggly Mugman to dart his fingers into Cuphead's armpit, making Cuphead jolt and laugh. Suddenly, something made a crumpling sound, and they both abruptly stopped laughing and playing. They looked at each other, confused about what that sound was.

Something felt spiky and small on Cuphead's right hand. He rubbed his fingers at it out of curiosity... and then gasped as he remembered what it was. He brought his fist in front of both of them and unfolded it. Mugman gasped and covered his mouth with both hands in shock, while Cuphead just stared at it in petrified horror.

Cuphead's trembling left fingers approached the crumpled up paper, and suddenly he quickly unfolded it with both his hands. A wrinkled image of Baroness Von Bon Bon was shown, the sugars not sparkling as much, her pretty face distorted.

Cuphead sat up, looking at the photo in horror. He lowered the photo down and looked at kneeling Mugman who was starting to cry.

Mugman reached his hand out. "Cups I'm so sorry, I-I shouldn't have-"

"You little-!" Cuphead raised a fist, which caused Mugman to scream, whimper, and shield himself with his arms. He pulled his fist back to punch Mugman... but then he stopped, and remembered that it was his brother. Cuphead's fist tightened in frustration, but his anger turned to pity as he watched his brother cower and let him punch him as if Mugman knew he deserved it. Cuphead took one deep breath... and then sighed. He let his fist and then his body drop on the floor.

Mugman peeked from his own shielding arms and saw Cuphead lying down, looking all the joy was sucked out of him. Slowly he lowered his guard.

"C-Cuphead?" Mugman rubbed his nose as he sniffed. "I'm really sorry." He clutched his own elbow out of habit.

Cuphead sighed. "It's fine. You… you didn't mean it."

Mugman wrapped his arms around his knees in shame. Cuphead brought the photo of Baroness Von Bon Bon and took one good look at it for one last time. Pupils shivering in frustration, Cuphead then threw it on the ground and grunted.

"I hate it when good things get ruined!" He folded his arms grumpily.

Mugman sniffled. "Cuphead I'm-"

Cuphead grabbed the pillow and hit Mugman's head.

"Hey!" Mugman reacted.

"Golly Mugs, quit saying it's your fault!" Cuphead angrily looked at Mugman. "I'm the one who crumpled it by accident!"

Mugman was about to say something in response, but he just sighed and wiped his tears.

Cuphead sighed too. He looked at the crumpled photo he threw under the couch, but he knew that nothing else could be done.

He turned to Mugman, looking at him with concern, and the latter did vice versa. Although sad, Cuphead offered his hand.

Mugman looked away in hesitation, and then after a sniffle, he held his brother's hand, interlacing his fingers with Cuphead's. Together they swung their arms, and then let go at the same time, wiggling their fingers with an unenthusiastic "whoo!" and then dropped their hands to the floor.

Their silly little forgiveness ritual had at least let some of their frustration go.

"You okay Cups?" Mugman asked.

Cuphead sighed. "I'll be fine…"

Mugman nodded and went back to look down in shame while hugging his knees.

"…I just want my butterflies back." Cuphead said miserably.

Mugman's head jerked straight as he heard butterflies and his crying spell vanished. He looked at Cuphead who was acting like a lifeless body that stared at a lifeless crumpled up photo.

 _"Butterflies, the ones that make him feel fluffy and fuzzy."_ Mugman smirked at his idea.

Mugman knelt next to him. "So Cuphead…" He said with a little enthusiasm.

Cuphead sighed. "Yeah?" He said miserably as his body stayed still.

"You want your…" Mugman wiggled his fingers in the air, "Butterflies back?!" then thrusted them at Cuphead's stomach, causing the latter to jolt his knees up and laugh.

Cuphead swatted away Mugman's arms smiling. "No! No no no no no no, Mugman, I didn't m-hean those butterflies!" Cuphead was shook his head and crawled backward for a bit while looking vulnerable. Mugman giggled mischievously as he raised his wiggling fingers to Cuphead and crawled with his knees following his brother.

"What? These butterflies?" He darted his fingers on his stomach again, making his brother shout and laugh. "The ones that sing, what's her nickname, 'Bonnie'?"

Cuphead gasped and his eyes bugged out. "No! No no no no no, don't you dare Mugs!" He shook his head while he smiled and blushed. His head milk started to boil.

Mugman giggled. "Bonnie!" He wiggled his fingers fiercely, and Cuphead laughed. "B-O-N-N-I-E!" He wiggled his fingers on each syllable.

Cuphead kept laughing. "Mugs-nh! Stop! I'm thinking about her!" He squeaked as he cuddled his fists under his chin.

Mugman's grin grew. "Oh you are!" He tickled him more, making him laugh. "Gee, when you think of her does it go like this?" On each syllable, he wiggled his fingers as he sang "Cuppy and Bonnie sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Cuphead's entire face turned pinkish. "Hn-Hn-stop!" His arms in vain tried to fend off Mugman who persistently tickled him.

"First comes love!" Mugman tickled.

"No-ho!" Cuphead's face turned red-pink.

"Second Comes marriage!" Mugman's head danced.

"Stahap!" Cuphead laughed as he buckled his knees and his elbows in. His face turned very hot red as he covered his face.

Mugman leaned in closer "Third comes a Cuppy Bonnie fusion in a carriage!" He cooed.

Face red as a tomato, milk inside his head boiling, Cuphead laughed as his thoughts swirled of Baroness Von Bon Bon giving him a smooch. The tickles coupled with his choir of singing stomach butterflies that skittered laughed and danced just made the fantasy all the more indulging. Cuphead's mouth squiggled as he continued to daydream about it, roll around the carpet, and laugh. Mugman leaned back sitting, and couldn't help but give in and laugh along with Cuphead's infectious laughter while being proud of his work.

Cuphead tried to control his fit of laughter but reducing it to snorts and snickers. "M-Mugs…" He managed to say, but the lingering tickles were so much that he laughed again.

Mugman tried to control his laugh into snorts as well. "Y-yeah? Woah, are you okay?" Mugman crawled to his brother with a happy curiosity.

Eyes squeezed shut, Cuphead pointed to his very red head. "M-my c-cup… i-it's" Cuphead snickered, trying to control his laugh. "it's s-still w-warm-" His snickers broke into a laugh until he clamped it back in. "I-If you w-want s-some." Cuphead detached his head from his neck and his trembling hand offered it to Mugman.

Mugman grabbed Cuphead's head handle and brought his brother's cheek in for a cheek cuddle; their heads clinked as Mugman cuddled. He was surprised to feel warmth, but soon it felt so comforting and relaxing that he smiled and began rubbing cheek-to-cheek with Cuphead's head while hugging it like a teddy bear.

"Ahh, so nice and warm." Mugman cooed.

Feeling the lingering tickles in his detached body and the tingly butterflies in his stomach, Cuphead laughed as he continued to daydream about Bon Bon. Amidst his laugh, his closed eyes peeked at Mugman, and for being grateful of what his brother did, he planted a kiss on Mugman's cheek with a very sweet and enthusiastic "mwah!"

Mugman giggled. "Aww!" For a moment their eyes looked at each other. "You're welcome bro." He squeezed his hug even more.

For a good long half-hour, they hugged; Mugman rubbed his cheek on his brother's warm head; Cuphead rested his head on Mugman's while trying to control his laughter and joy, but he couldn't help it, nor did he want to fight it off. Cuphead just let the daydream of him and Bon Bon take over. Mugman cherished every rub and every second he was hugging his brother, who was equally affectionate as he was.

Slowly his face turned from red, to pinkish, and then back to the normal white, while his laugh calmed to a stop at the same time.

"Was that a good cuddle?" Cuphead asked as he opened his eyes.

"Mmm-hmmm." Mugman nodded, eyes closed, not letting his cheek off of Cuphead's.

Cuphead smiled. "So… How's Cala?" He teased.

Mugman's eyes bugged out, his body stiffened, and then he blushed.

"H-how did you-"

Cuphead giggled slowly and mischievously. "Duh! I'm your bro, bro."

Mugman smiled with interest. "What's a bro bro?"

"It's a..." Cuphead looked around thinking. "It's when uhh, when one word isn't enough to call you bro- Hey! You little-"

Mugman giggled giddily and turned to run while carrying his brother's head, but Cuphead's arms caught Mugman's armpits, causing Mugman to shout giddily and laugh.

Cuphead laughed mischievously and he stared evilly at his giddy brother as his head reattached to his neck. "Your turn to tell Muggy boy."

"No! Cuppy N-"

"Cala…" Cuphead sang as he wiggled his fingers.

Mugman just laughed as Cuphead pinned him down and his armpits were helplessly tickled, and he didn't even bother to fight at all. Besides, it was his turn anyway.

* * *

**Bonus:**

Elder Kettle walked into the room casually and the boys covered each other's mouths as they laughed.

"Morning Elder Kettle!" Cuphead saluted.

"Yeah! Morning Elder Kettle!" Mugman saluted.

"Morning boys!" Elder Kettle greeted as he sat on the rocking chair across the room to read his book.

Cuphead and Mugman looked at each other with such fun that they just laughed.

"You know... girls like flowers and boys who can dance."

Cuphead and Mugman gave surprised looks at Elder Kettle who just casually opened his book.

Elder Kettle turned his gaze to the boys, smiled, and winked.

"Ohhh man." Cuphead slapped his own face.

Mugman giggled. "Busted."


	2. Say it!

**Cuphead Fanfic "Say it!"**

Crickets sang upon the starry night sky, and the white moon smiled down upon the isles. The brown mushroom house within the dark atmosphere had light shining from the windows and smoke coming out of its chimney. Thunder rumbled from the living room, particularly from the TV.

The happy brothers Cuphead and Mugman were in the living room sitting on a couch side by side, watching Frankenstein on TV. Elder Kettle peacefully rocked back and forth on his chair knitting a half complete mystery cloth of red wool.

On the black and white TV image, the scientist flicked the switch allowing the lab roof to open to a stormy sky. Lightning wreaked havoc on the atmosphere, and the scientist laughed maniacally at the sky. A stream of lightning struck the antenna sticking out in the middle of the opening, and electricity surged through a complex network of makeshift wires connected to the metal bed, into the cloth-covered corpse on top that sparked and jittered.

On the couch, Cuphead leaned on his knees, grinning in awe, while Mugman grasped his knees nervous, gently biting his lower lip as the blinking images fill their eyes.

After a long laugh, the scientist flicked the switch off, which closed the creaky doors of the metal roof in slow agony.

Lightning sizzled through the corpse as it was cut off from its source; leftover sparks of electricity surged through every stray wiring and every material that could conduct it. The scientist coughed from his long fit of laughter and the smoke as he hastily put his specs down on his research table. He took a step towards the cloth-covered corpse, mantis-like hands motioning forward as if he wanted to touch the corpse itself.

The corpse's arms jolted up, accompanied by sudden loud violin music. Everyone in the living room was startled. In an agonizing low moan, the corpse sat up, the white blanket dramatically fell from its upper body, and its ugly distorted face growled onto the screen.

"Aaah!" Mugman clutched both his hands to Cuphead's nearest arm, causing Cuphead's chest to jolt at the sudden grasp.

Cuphead and Mugman looked at each other, then to Mugman's clutching arms, to which Mugman then let go in an instant. Snickering and then laughing, Cuphead pointed his finger at his brother.

Mugman rubbed his arm in embarrassment and fake chuckled. "Whoops." He said unenthusiastically.

Cuphead pushed his brother's shoulder. "You were scared."

"I wasn't scared!" Mugman looked at Cuphead irritated.

"Yeah you were. You were like 'Aagh!'" He imitates Mugman's sudden arm clutch to Mugman's left arm, causing Mugman's chest to jolt as well.

Cuphead slapped his knee as he laughed, while Mugman just looked away and rubbed his left arm up and down, ashamed and upset. While laughing, Cuphead's arm rested on his own forehead trying to compose himself. As his eyes peeked at Mugman, he stopped laughing, noticing Mugman was upset.

Eyebrows creasing in concern, Cuphead reached for his brother's shoulder. "Hey… Mugs."

"Don't touch me!" Mugman pulled his shoulder away, eyes strict on his brother.

"Mugs! I'm sorry!" Cuphead said louder, fingers splayed out in offering.

"You know how horrible I feel about teasing and laughing about my scaredy-cat feelings and you do it anyway!" Tears flowed out as Mugman blinked; his eyebrows scrunched in anger.

Cuphead breathed in and folded his lips to speak out… but no words came to him. He knew his brother was right. He sighed and looked the other way rubbing his forehead in frustration, while Mugman just looked down and tried to relax his shoulders.

Cuphead looked at his brother. "I'm sorry Mugs. I… I was just…"

Mugman rubbed his nose sniffling. "Trying to have fun…"

Cuphead blinked in surprise, but he felt slight comfort to be understood, although frustrated.

"I just…" Mugman sighed. "I just can't help it bro. I'm… I'm really trying."

"I know." Cuphead smiled with empathy. "I know." He rubbed Mugman's back gently.

Mugman breathed in and sighed. "This isn't even a horror movie and I just jumped like that…" He grunted and palmed his forehead. "I'm… I'm such a-"

"Shh!" Cuphead put his finger on Mugman's open lips. Strict eyes looked straight into Mugman's eyes. "You know how I hate it when you do that to yourself."

Mugman just looked at his brother surprised and gently let his lips fold to a smile.

Cuphead grinned endearingly. "Hey. You know what's scarier?" Cuphead raised an eyebrow, to which Mugman responded with an eyebrow raise of his own. "Beppi."

Cuphead waddled his arms sideways, and his tongue in a circular motion while making annoying tongue sounds, causing Mugman to half-cover his mouth as he snickered and grinned.

"Beppi?! Nah bro." Mugman flicked his hand downwards. "Cagney." He pointed to the air.

"Oh yeah. He goes like this." Cuphead leaned back with his best Cagney grin impression and then spearheaded forward, sticking his tongue out with a noisy "Bleaugheaugheaugh!"

Grinning and giggling, Mugman leaned back pretending to dodge it as they did back when they fought the said flower; Cuphead's drool sprayed on his brother's happy face. Cuphead retreated back and sat with one leg over the other, his finger tapping on his lips while he thought of other things scarier.

"The Ghost Train." Mugman suggested, eyelids relaxed.

Cuphead shivered as he grinned. "Which part?"

Mugman giggled and then gently grasped Cuphead's head handle. "May I?"

Cuphead shrugged his shoulders, held the sides of his head and pulled it up, detaching his head with a 'pop!' Mugman held his own head handle and then lightly yanked his own head out of his neck with a 'pop!' Mugman's hands hid both of their heads behind Cuphead's back.

"Ohh I get it." Cuphead said from behind his own back. His body's right index finger pointed up in realization.

They giggled together.

"On three." Mugman signaled. "One, two, three."

Mugman's arms jerked out both of their heads and Cuphead and Mugman roared. Mugman chomped his teeth like a shark while Cuphead stuck his tongue out and waddled his face with the same noisy "Bleaugheaugheaugh!" causing Mugman to laugh again.

"Why do you do that?" He asked amused.

"I dunno, it's my mood. You like it?'

"Ye-heah!"

Together they waddled their faces, flayed their salivating tongues out, and made "Bleuagheaugheaugh!" sounds with their silliest faces. They both laughed as they put their heads back to their necks, patting them attached and secure.

"Who else?" Cuphead thought more.

Mugman's smile frowned seriously. "The Devil."

Cuphead gasped as his mind flashed back to their fight with the devil. Giant fires blazed from the bottomless pit below, rocks crashed from above, bats swarmed the air, and giant fiery casino chips dropped on them.

Screams of townsfolk erupted from the TV; the image now showing Frankenstein seemingly attacking the people. Cuphead shivered as his flashbacks ended, and he huffed to the fear he felt. Mugman rested his hand on Cuphead's shoulder and he smiled at him, proud. Cuphead smiled back with endearment. Arms behind each other's necks, hands on each other's shoulder, they jerk-pulled each other's heads together for a loud toast of their heads.

Mugman offered his hand, and Cuphead held it, interlacing fingers, swung it around, and let go with wiggling fingers and a soft "whoo!"

Deep inside Cuphead felt warm and fuzzy, and he felt silly that all it took to feel that way was to be forgiven by his brother. Mugman just gazed back at him, his eyes full of trust and his smile just… full of joy and pureness… It bugged him that he doesn't deserve him at all and yet he has him as a brother.

"Hey…" Mugman giggled. "I know that look." He teased.

Cuphead raised an eyebrow. "Wh-hat?" He asked with a chuckle.

Mugman shook Cuphead's shoulder. "Say it."

"Say what?"

"You know." Mugman rolled his eyes. "How ya feel right now."

Cuphead grinned, amused, his eyebrow still raised. "I do-hon't get it."

Mugman giggled. "Come on! Don't tell me those goo-goo eyes you just gave me right now didn't mean anything."

Cuphead leaned back away a little, lips straightened in surprise and blushed a little, but he also felt the end of his right lip smile, impressed.

Mugman laughed. "Yeah." He tilted his head towards Cuphead. "I can read you like a book bro. I know that look you give when you become affectionate, so just spit it out. Say it!"

"Uh uh." Cuphead shook his head, smiling playfully.

"Why not?" Mugman gently shook his brother.

"Cuz…" Cuphead scratched the back of his head. "It's so cheesy."

"Aw c'mon." Mugman rolled his eyes, grinning. "You give me cheek kisses sometimes."

Cuphead's chest jolted up while his arms shivered and jerked away from Mugman. He thrust his hands to cover Mugman's giggling mouth, strict eyes looking at his brother.

"You never say that out loud!" He hissed.

Mugman's gentle hands remove Cuphead's hands with ease. "We're in the house genius!"

"Yeah but grandpa is there!" Cuphead hissed; he nudged his head towards Elder Kettle as he said 'grandpa'.

Immediately after Cuphead spoke, Elder Kettle chuckled. The twins looked at Elder Kettle; Cuphead was curious while Mugman was smiling. They both expected he was paying attention, but he seemed busy knitting the red cloth which now looked like an unfinished scarf.

"Was he listening?" Cuphead whispered.

"Oh yeah." Mugman smiled, eyes calm.

Cuphead slapped his forehead groaning while Mugman giggled. Meanwhile, Elder Kettle looked at Mugman, stopped his knitting, and tapping his index finger on his lips mutely saying 'shh'. Mugman snickered and imitated Elder Kettle by placing his index finger on his own lips. As Cuphead sighed and lowered his hand to his knee, Mugman grinned in sweat and swiped his hand behind him before his brother could notice.

"I'm still not saying it." Cuphead pressed his brother's big blue nose. Mugman smirked and folded his arms while Cuphead kept pressing.

"Hey, grandpa!" Mugman peeked past Cuphead.

While continuing to knit, Elder Kettle chuckled. "I thought I told you boys to call me Elder Kettle."

"Nah!" Mugman flicked his hand down. "Grandpa sounds cuter and more affectionate."

"And it's two short syllables." Cuphead interjected sassily.

Elder Kettle chuckled as he put his knitting down on his lap. "You want me to say it?"

Mugman beamed. "He-yeah!" His fists pumped in excitement.

Elder Kettle smiled. He spread his arms inviting a hug. "I love you Mugman."

Mugman's eyes moistened and glimmered, his pupils seemingly shaking with awe and affection. He jumped off the couch and ran to Elder Kettle to catch his anticipating arms into a big warm snuggling hug.

"Want me to say it?" Mugman tilted his head up, making eye-contact with Elder Kettle using his own big cute and precious eyes.

"Hotdawg do I?!" Elder Kettle tilted his head.

Mugman cherished and kissed Elder Kettle's nose spout. "I love you grandpa."

"Aww."

Mugman and Elder Kettle shared one big hug mixed with soft moans of 'Mmmmmm…' All of a sudden, little Mugman was scooped up into Elder Kettle's arms and the latter began pecking giggly Mugman while cradling him.

"Grandpa-!" Mugman giggled. "Let me!" His arms trying to get hold of Elder Kettle's cheek.

"No."

Elder Kettle continued pecking all over Mugman's head, while Mugman just gave up, cuddled up, and giggled.

Amid the pecking, Elder Kettle stopped abruptly. Feeling a little short of the sweetness, Mugman looked to Elder Kettle to ask why he stopped but then noticed Elder Kettle was smug. He looked towards his right, the direction where Elder Kettle smugged, and then smirked as he caught Cuphead resting his head on his palm, elbow on the couch, smiling like an idiot at him and Elder Kettle.

A few seconds later, Cuphead blinked back to reality and shook himself awake.

"What?!" Cuphead looked at them strictly, a slight blush on his cheeks, his fists placed on his own hips.

Mugman and Elder Kettle laughed and then looked at each other.

"I think he's jealous." Elder Kettle suggested.

Mugman gasped. "Yeah!" He smirked at Cuphead.

Cuphead's mouth squiggled as his body backed off and his arms were raised defensively. "Nnn-no!"

Mugman and Elder Kettle giggled.

"Come on Cuppy just say it!"

Cuphead's cheeks flared red as he heard Mugman say his toddler nickname. "No!" He pumped his fists down in defiance.

"Say, it!" Mugman moved his fists up and down while chanting. "Say, it! Say, it! Say, it!"

"Say, it!" Elder Kettle joined in the chanting and moved his fists up and down as well. "Say, it! Say, it! Say, it!"

Cuphead cringed as the chanting continued, and he tried to muffle it out by covering his ears while ducking behind the cover of the couch's armrest. 'Say, it! Say, it!' the chanting echoed in his mind.

"No! No no no no no! Get out of my head." Cuphead squeezed his ears, trying to shut out the noise.

"Say, it! Say, it!" "Say, it! Say it!" The voices shifted from the actual voices of Elder Kettle and Mugman to his own thoughts. He began to giggle.

"Oh no…" He giggled to himself, admitting defeat.

"Say, it! Say, it!" "Say, it! Say, it!"

Cuphead sighed. He peeked his head from the cover of the armrest. "I… love you." He said weakly.

Mugman and Elder Kettle stopped chanting. "What?"

Cuphead laughed, rubbing his face and grunting as if he was going crazy. He popped his head up. "I love you!" He grinned.

Mugman and Elder Kettle smiled at each other, then back to Cuphead. "Who?"

Cuphead slapped his forehead and laughed. "Both of you!" He splayed his palms as if he revealed it was them.

Hearts warmed, they smiled and took an inhale as if they breathed in the words that echoed towards them.

"Really bro?" Mugman asked with a smile, flattered.

Bashful laughter came out of Cuphead as he kept hiding his face behind his own hands. It was so infectious that Mugman and Elder Kettle laughed too.

"Come here Cuphead." Elder Kettle invited.

As Cuphead peeked from his fingers, he saw Mugman and Elder Kettle, the former lying across Elder Kettle's legs, spreading their arms and inviting him for a hug. He sighed, feeling that his guards were broken.

Mugman giggled. "Come on bro. Give us some!"

Cuphead grinned cheekily, and ran into the arms of Elder Kettle and Mugman's, giving each other a big hug with a loud 'Mmmmmm!' Mugman sits properly on Elder Kettle's knee while Elder Kettle scoops up Cuphead to sit him next to his brother.

"I love you Elder Kettle." Cuphead Elder Kettle's cheek while the latter hugs him back.

From his hug, Cuphead opened his eyes to look at Mugman who just looked at them smiling in affection while patiently waiting. Cuphead smiled and spread his arms to invite a hug, to which Mugman gave into in an instant. The two twin brothers cheek cuddled each other.

"I love you bro." Cuphead said.

Mugman chuckled. "I love you too bro."

Elder Kettle then wrapped the two boys into a hug and kissed both their straws, causing them to feel a slight tickle.

"Well, that wasn't so bad was it?" Asked Mugman.

Cuphead just glared at his brother, slightly irritated. "Don't ruin it."

"Aw come on you like it." Mugman teased.

Smiling, Cuphead exhaled two puffs of 'flaring' air from each nostril as his brother just giggled. "I hate it when you get to enjoy teasing me. I mean, since when do you do that?!"

"Aww." Mugman kissed Cuphead's cheek. "Give and take bro. Give and take."

"Heh. Whatever bro." Cuphead just kept cuddling.

* * *

"Clink it! Pt 1"

Mugman yawned and fluttered his eyes open to a completely sky blue world, he waved his arms and could feel the resistance of water slowing his movements. Curiously looking around, there was really no way to tell which direction was up, down, left, right, or where the centre of gravity was.

"Wow." He managed to say and as he did bubbles came out of his mouth, which made him cover his mouth in surprise. Slightly uncovering it, he sang a tone, and bubbles came out, followed by a few giggles of excitement.

A shadow towered over his head. Looking towards the source, he saw Cuphead from a distance swimming towards bubble to bubble in a network of large bubbles the size of their heads.

"Cuphead!" Mugman greeted, waving to him.

Cuphead noticed him and grinned mischievously.

Amused, Mugman folded his arms and wondered what crazy idea his brother had in store this time.

Snickering, Cuphead pulled out a large bubble from the network and then rubbed it like glass. A colorful image played out, with the sound of the echoing laughter of Mugman's own voice… and someone else… a pretty girl? Cuphead laughed hysterically.

Curiosity bit him like a bug and Mugman eagerly swam towards Cuphead who lost his balance and began slowly spinning backward while laughing. The bubble was released from Cuphead's grasp, and it floated idly towards Mugman. Mugman held it and rubbed the bubble. An image of Cala Maria faded in, smiling at him. Mugman blushed. Cala Maria slowly moved her finger back and forth, beckoning him to come closer; Mugman swore he felt her finger rub under his chin, but as he looked under, it was actually Cuphead grinning mischievously while his finger scratched it.

Cuphead laughed while Mugman scrunched his eyebrows and smiled in amusement. As Cuphead flicked his fingers towards himself, the large network of bubbles zoomed towards them and surround them. Small schools of bubbles swirled around Mugman's head as his eyes try to follow their movements in wonder.

"I love tickle fights!" His own voice echoed near his head.

He turned towards the direction of the voice, but he only saw more bubbles twirling around him; some bubbles fiddled on Mugman's sides of his body causing him to laugh at the tickles. A large bubble to his left faded in an image of Cuphead tackling him and tickling him with glee while Mugman himself just laughed, his mouth gaped wide open.

Mugman gasped as he looked at the image.

"I wish I could be as brave as you Cuphead!" His own voice echoed from another bubble.

He turned and saw him having a tender moment with Cuphead; both of them sat side by side on a bench watching the moon.

"I… just think Cala's pretty."

Another bubble fades in an image of that same day Cuphead tried to hide his photo of Baroness Von Bon Bon and Mugman himself tickled all the secrets out of him.

Mugman covered his mouth in shock realization, feeling a sense of being exposed. These bubbles were all memories of the secrets he had shared.

Cuphead laughed villainously and captured his brother's head around his one-arm hug. "Tell me more." He said intrigued, eyelids narrowed to Mugman.

Mugman blushed and gently shook his head.

A giant shadow towered over them, and as the boys look towards the source, Cuphead grinned villainously and Mugman gasped, covering his mouth behind his knuckles while his eyes bugged out. Cala Maria floated by and waved at them. Mugman's breath slowed into heart-stopped exhales.

Cuphead laughed menacingly. "Or better yet show me." He held his brother's shoulders and pushed squeaky and panicky Mugman towards Cala.

"No! Bro-!" Mugman's mouth squiggled as he smiled and squealed giddily.

"Aww come on. Look at her bro. Grrr." Cuphead clawed the air in flirt.

Mugman sighed dreamily. "She's perfect." His pupils shook, beholding Cala Maria herself. Her sea-green tail, her purple lips, her charming eyes, her soothing songs...

Cala Maria swam closer. "Hi boys." She greeted with her smooth voice.

Mugman took an inhale. "H…H-" His arm shyly reached out to wave hi.

"Heya!" Greeted Cuphead, his arm wrapped around his brother's neck. "I think my bro wants a suh-moo-chah (smooch)."

Mugman squeaked in fright, looking at Cuphead in shock.

"Sure!" Cala swam closer and put her finger under Mugs' chin to rub it. "Come here cutie."

Mugman's smile gaped open and he squealed like he was gonna cry. Cuphead giggled and swam behind his brother, back to back. Cuphead held Mugman's hands, interlacing fingers. Mugman looked behind to Cuphead, following him curiously.

"Pucker up pal." Cuphead winked.

With the back of his handle, he pushed Mugman's head, sandwiching his brother into Cala Maria's sweet squeaky kiss. Mugman's entire body jolted like he was electrified and his hands squeeze Cuphead's hands; Cuphead laughed as he felt every shivering sensation his brother made on his hands, his back, his butt, and even his head handle. Cuphead teasingly pushed Mugman's entire back including his head and his butt with all three of his own and rubbed them against Mugman like he was dancing a lindy hop while he cooed a teasing tune and he sandwiched Mugman more into the kiss.

Paled pupils in shock, Mugman thought of so many things, but all of them constantly being blurred as he felt Cala Maria kiss him, and his brother's constant pushing, rubbing and singing. He wanted to hit his brother with a punch... well, one that wouldn't hurt him, but at the same time, he was heart-meltingly grateful for how supportive he has been. With all things considered, he couldn't help but give in to the sweet bliss and close his eyes.

Cala Maria let go with a sweet "mwah!"

"Boop!" Cala Maria poked Mugman's nose gently and swam away.

Heart-shaped pupils, and a squiggly mouth, Mugman sank down swaying like a falling leaf towards Cuphead's ready arms. Mugman sighed as the feeling of a dream come true lingered. Cuphead smiled and saluted goodbye as Cala passed.

"So…" Cuphead's eyes narrowed. "How does it feel?"

Mugman sighed. "Awesome…"

Cuphead giggled and bumped his cheek on Mugman's. "In more detail please."

Mugman sighed, his eyes glued to the infinite blue above which turned into the night sky full of stars.

He sighed on every other description he could say. "Floating away on a cloud… your butterflies… my choir of angels… fireworks… electric sparks… and a little bit…." His eyes closed and he grinned on the last thought… but then flashed his eyelids open realizing the last thought would prompt Cuphead to do something crazy.

And Mugman was right; Cuphead was grinning at him evilly while wiggling his fingers in the air at the ready.

Mugman's mouth squiggled into a wide smile. "No…" He shook his head slowly.

"Aw come on… you deserve it, pal." He winked. "And with Cala on your mind… you know-" Cuphead playfully poked the sides of Mugman's stomach, causing him to laugh. "you…" Cuphead poked, and Mugman laughed again. "… wuv it." And again.

Mugman inhaled and tightened his fists that squeezed against his chin. "A teeny…" He squeaked. His head winced backward, smiling in excited anticipation. "Weeny…. Itty-bitty-little bit… tiny…"

Cuphead giggled. "Come on!"

Mugman grinned. "Tiny winy….. tickl-"

Bam! Fingers poked into Mugman's sides, causing him to laugh and snort with tears coming out of his eyes.

"I heard tickle! I heard tickle!" Cuphead teased.

Tossing and turning his body on the cradling arms of his villainous grinning brother, Mugman laughed, snorted and jolted multiple times away from the fingers that fiddled through the tingly parts of his side body, but whichever direction he jolted to a finger would poke at him. He was practically pincered. If Mugman would try to reach his fingers for Cuphead, his brother would raise his eyebrow and just slyly slide his hand to his armpits, forcing him to clip his arms just to try to stop Cuphead's hands from moving… but Cuphead would still wiggle his fingers with his mischievous grin and Mugman would laugh with more tears.

"Ya thinking about her yet buddy?" Cuphead teased.

Mugman responded with a large laugh and a head shake of defiance.

"Nnno? Aww but Cawa wuvs you." Cuphead put more force in his tickles as he said 'wuv'.

Louder than loud Mugman laughed and snorted as he felt his cheeks flare up and his milk boil while cushioning his jolting head on his brother's stomach, causing Cuphead to laugh in reaction.

"Calaaa…." Cuphead sang.

Tired of laughing, but just letting his brother's fingers kept tickle him, Mugman just laid his heavy head on his brother's stomach, letting himself get lost in all the tickles and all the laughter.

Suddenly… his forehead was covered with a hand. The tickles were gone, Cuphead went silent. In fact, he felt he wasn't cradled on Cuphead's knees anymore. He awkwardly stopped laughing.

"Uhh… Okay."

The mysterious hand kept patting and pacing around his closed eyelids and forehead. Occasionally the hand would grasp. It then patted its way to Mugman's nose, and then grasped it gently, making it hard for Mugman to breathe.

Mugman's eyes popped open to see Cuphead in the dark bedroom, wearing his barely distinguishable blue and white striped pajamas, kneeling on the bed, eyes closed, grinning while patting Mugman's face with his right hand and Mugman's chest with the other, grasping Mugman's red and white striped pajamas periodically as if he was looking for something. All this time Cuphead was dreaming… Mugman stared blankly in annoyance at the ceiling.

Cuphead let out a giggle. "Come out Mugs…" He whispered.

Mugman raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

Cuphead gasped and then tossed his body away from Mugman, back onto his own pillow, facing the wall across him. Mugman let out a sigh, and watched his brother carefully, feeling the annoying obligation of watching out for his brother in case he falls… though, on second thought, he smiled knowing it would've been hilarious to see. Cuphead raised his hands close to his chin and wiggled his fingers. Amused, Mugman smiled showing a partial grin, knowing that his brother does that when he wants to tickle him.

Still dreaming, Cuphead laughed weakly. "C'mere Mugs…" Cuphead began grasping the air and moved his arms up and down as if he were climbing.

Mugman grinned. "Aww." He let out a couple of chuckles.

Cuphead stopped climbing, rested his hands on his legs as he huffed, and groaned, but was still smiling. "No fair… I found you." Cuphead inhaled as if he were catching his breath after a long run. "Come here and… get what you deserve." Cuphead chuckled softly.

Mugman just kept grinning, trying to figure out his brother's dream.

Cuphead then gasped. "Oh… it's on!"

Suddenly, Cuphead kept kicking the bed with his heels, causing the mattress to shake. It caused Mugman to giggle.

"Go get 'im bro." Mugman whispered, and as he remembered that it was himself being chased in the dream, he cuddled his own pillow, shutting his eyes while giggling.

Cuphead suddenly made two big kicks to the mattress and started sucking the air. Mugman's eyes widened and he grinned in excitement.

Cuphead's arms pounced forward. "Gotcha!" He whispered. Wiggling fingers fiddled the air as if he were tickling it, and Cuphead giggled as he did so.

Mugman's eyes relaxed, and his mouth calmed back to a smile as he saw a happy ending. "Good job bro." He said softly as he relaxed his head into the comfort of his own pillow.

Cuphead giggled, his last giggle ended with a hiccup. "Snorts." Cuphead kept fiddling his fingers.

Mugman snickered, a snort escaped from his nose at the end, and it prompted him to cover his grin of embarrassment as he giggled. Sighing, his eyes drooped back into drowsiness. He let his mind back into that dreamy state and hoped he wouldn't think of dreaming the same dream and give his brother a reason to attack him with tickles the following morning.

Tickles. Bubbles. Cuphead's naughty laughter. Cala. Clouds….. panting. Panicking. Grunting in pain. Mugman popped his alert eyes open, to see Cuphead panting in a cold sweat.

On his pillow, Cuphead began tossing his body more quickly and even waved his finger gun around, all while whining and groaning in fear.

Mugman jolted to a sit, untucking his blanket. Mugman gently shook his brother's shoulder.

"Cuphead, I'm here!" He said, urgent.

Only the silence heard him. Cuphead's finger gun waved and pointed in every direction, flicking it as if he were firing. In one instance Mugman ducked when it pointed to him, but in other instances, he ignored it and only focused on his brother. And then Cuphead froze petrified… he stopped breathing.

"Cuphead!" Mugman said louder, hands at both his brother's shoulders.

Still like a statue, closed eyes glued unknowingly towards his brother, a tear poured down Cuphead's face. He sobbed. His fists balled in anger, regret, and frustration.

Mugman shook his head, it was getting worse.

"Cuphead, snap out of it!" Mugman shook Cuphead's shoulders with more force.

Huffing, breaths filling with rage, Cuphead started growling. His right-hand finger gun glowed yellow and hummed with power.

Mugman gasped, he knew Cuphead was going to fire. He grabbed Cuphead's arm, turned around, mounted it over his shoulder like a rifle, and aimed for the corner of the wall above their cabinet. Cuphead's yellow charge shot fired in a loud "zhoom!" and exploded the cement wall, blasting a hole on what probably was also their bathroom wall.

Huffing. Scared. Face flushed with adrenaline. Mugman let out one last big exhale, knowing he averted a disaster. Mounted over his shoulder, Cuphead's arm trembled. Mugman shook his head awake, this wasn't over yet.

Turning around, Mugman brought his arms back to Cuphead's shoulders and gave him a hard slap on his face.

"Ow!" Cuphead reacted.

"Cuphead!" Mugman yelled.

Cuphead blinked his eyes open as he panted awake. His eyes squinted, focusing on what was in front of him.

Mugman brought his hand to rub on his brother's face, on the spot he just hit. "Cuphead." He said gently.

As Mugman spoke, Cuphead's blurry vision cleared into his brother looking at him with worry, rubbing the aching part of his face. Eyes widened in disbelief, Cuphead reached his trembling hand to the same hand of his brother's which rubbed his face.

"B…bro?" He managed to choke out.

Mugman smiled, calm. "Yeah… Yeah it's me."

Cuphead's hand, on Mugman's hand, reached towards Mugman's face, and then he stopped midway; the latter watched his brother's hand curiously. In doubt, he closed his hand, but then extended his index finger and poked Mugman's nose, causing Mugman to blink in surprise.

"Hey!" Mugman smiled, amused.

Surprised. Relieved. Overjoyed. Cuphead's mouth turned from gaping disbelief into a trembling, curling, forced smile that let out a forced laughing fit like it was some sick joke that he felt obliged to laugh at. Smile fading into a frown of concern, Mugman tenderly held his brother's face, and Cuphead held his brother's caressing hands in trembling desperation as tears flowed down his closed eyes, trying to take in everything. Laughter… turned into sobs… into wails. Cuphead crashed into his brother's chest, screaming into it as his hands desperately clung to Mugman's shoulders.

Mugman felt his eyes well up too, but he knew he couldn't cry now, he wiped off the tears with his fist knowing he had to be strong. He wrapped his arms around Cuphead's neck, gently bringing his brother to his left shoulder, and he leaned his head towards Cuphead, and Cuphead did the same. Their heads looked like two cups brought to a toast.

"Shhh… shhh..."

Cuphead snuggled on his brother's shoulder and he hugged his brother's stomach, while he let Mugman cradle and gently sway him. Mugman tightened the hug carefully as his brother wailed his heart out, a level of crying which he never thought he would hear.

From behind Mugman, the light switched on from the hallway. Slow walking footsteps approached, with the echoes of a walking cane.

As the shadow of the person approaching loomed over them, Mugman slowly looked behind him to see the dark figure of Elder Kettle in front of the light looking back with worried eyes. Elder Kettle leaned forward to inspect the wall on his right, which was damaged with a hole still dripping off tiny rubbles. Mugman just looked at him, confirming what had happened, and then turned back to resting his head into his brother's head while closing his eyes.

Elder Kettle, with his walking stick, walked over to Cuphead's side of the bed and sat on it, making the bed sink a little.

Noticing the sudden weight on the bed, Cuphead looked back from Mugman's shoulder and hugged Elder Kettle as his wails turned into practical screams.

"Shhh…" Elder Kettle cooed as he patted the back of the boy's head.

Mugman rested his hand on Cuphead's shoulder, and as Cuphead looked back, he looped both his arms around his brother and his grandfather. Tight and desperate, Cuphead's arms clung onto both his family. Mugman tenderly hugged his brother, cuddling his cheek on Cuphead's cheek. With his long arms, Elder Kettle wrapped both the boys into one tender and a warm hug. Mugman and Elder Kettle closed their eyes as Cuphead wailed.

* * *

"Clink it! Pt 2"

In the living room, on the couch, eyes closed, wearing his blue and white striped pajamas, a warm blue towel draped around his shoulders, Cuphead sat trying to relax from the big crying spell he let out earlier.

Elder Kettle walked in with a Japanese cup of hot tea and handed it to Cuphead. The boy took the cup gently into his hands, inhaled the fragrant aroma, and hummed in enjoyment.

"Jasmine." Elder Kettle said.

Cuphead inhaled the tea one more time, letting himself chuckle and grin. Taking the string of the teabag, he pulled it out of the cup and placed it into his 'cup head'. He shivered a little while the sensation of a foreign object touched his very soul, and then relaxed as the flowery flavor and aroma filled it.

Elder Kettle chuckled, and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "If it gets bitter just pull it out."

Cuphead grinned, calm and a little tired. "Thanks grandpa." He took a sip from the Japanese cup and hummed in relaxation.

Sitting next to Cuphead, Elder Kettle patted his grandson's back with his free hand, the other still holding his walking cane.

"I'm sorry grandpa…" Cuphead squeezed shut his eyes, feeling regret. "You were right about the casino."

"Shhh…" Elder Kettle smiled gently as he rubbed Cuphead's back. "All that matters, is that you're safe at home m'boy."

Cuphead smiled and tilted his head towards Elder Kettle, snuggling under the caring hug of the old kettle.

"Where's Mugs?" Cuphead looked up to Elder Kettle.

Elder Kettle looked behind. Outside their window, Mugman is sitting on the edge of the island, looking up to the sky.

"Outside m'boy. Stargazing."

Cuphead giggled. "I thought you'd put 'im in bed by now."

Elder Kettle smiled. "After that fright you gave 'im, I wouldn't be spooked if he couldn't doze off."

Cuphead frowned, remembering what had happened about half an hour ago. He tried to look out the window, concerned for his brother, but Elder Kettle's body was too big. Elder Kettle turned back to Cuphead, noticing his attention towards the window.

Chuckling, he Elder Kettle shook Cuphead's shoulder. "Tell 'im."

Cuphead made eye-contact with Elder Kettle. "What will I say?"

Elder Kettle shrugged his shoulders. "Everything." His smile grew to his cheeks. "I think your brother knows you better than I."

Heart-warmed. Grateful. Cuphead closed his eyes and smiled as he recalled how close they were as brothers.

"Just… say it."

Cuphead turned to Elder Kettle, scrunching an eyebrow while raising the other and smiling, intrigued.

Elder smiled cheek to cheek. "There's nothing wrong with saying it m'boy."

Relaxing his eyebrows, he smiled at his grandpa. He took one last look to the outside window.

* * *

Outside the house, Cuphead closed the door as his slippers stepped into the grass, stained with orange candlelight from the hanging lamp by the front door. A cold wind blew into his sky blue and white striped pajamas, causing him to take a steady grasp on them to keep them from flapping.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket

Never let it fade away…

Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket

Save it for a rainy day…"

In wonder, Cuphead watched the music notes from Mugman's gentle song ride along the wind currents, which carried the song up to the smiling full moon that bobbed gently to the rhythm with closed eyes. He looked back at Mugman smiling. He walked towards the gentle song, bobbing his head along with the rhythm while the grass crackled beneath his slippers.

Arms and legs spread wide like a star, Mugman laid on the grass watching the star-struck sky while humming the verse of the lyrics he forgot.

"Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket

Never let it fade away…

Catch a falling star and put it in your pocket

Save it for a rainy day…"

His eyes traced the constellations of blue stars while trying to avoid some red and orange stars mixed with some milky and some energy-filled nebulas. Clouds floated on by, blocking some of those he traced, and although annoying, he shrugged his shoulders and shifted his eyes to the next constellation... which was blocked by the towering shadowy figure of grinning Cuphead peeking in.

Mugman giggled and grinned. "Hey! You're all better."

"Yeah…" Cuphead scratched the back of his head. "Almost."

Mugman's grin closed into a relaxed smile.

"You…" Cuphead knelt down. "You wouldn't mind if you sang me that to sleep would you?"

Mugman shook his head. "I'd love to."

Cuphead beamed, grateful. "Though to be specific…" His voice sounding more teasing. "I like the one you just sang. No rock, pop, hip hop, or jazz."

Mugman laughed. "Gee Cuphead, I wish I had your sense of humo-oh!" His smile widened as his mind clicked with a joke. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!" Mugman covered his excited laughter, which caused Cuphead to laugh as well.

"Come on!" Excited, Cuphead shook his brother's right shoulder. "What is it, what is it?!"

"Uh!" Mugman raised his two hands, the index and middle fingers joined together, the thumb sticking apart, and the ring and pinkies were folded. "Catch a falling star! Uhuh Uhuh! Put em in your pocket! Uhuh Uhuh!" He started to bob his hands up and down like a rapper.

Cuphead unleashed a large holler of laughter, which was probably loud enough to wake the neighbors. Mugman laughed too, letting snort after snort out, which caused Cuphead to laugh even louder.

"Shhh!" Someone yelled from behind.

Laughing still, Cuphead and Mugman covered their mouths, muffling them. Looking behind, Cuphead saw Elder Kettle lowering his finger from his shush while the other hand pushed the circular living room window open.

"Sorry!" Cuphead whispered loud, hands coned on his mouth like a megaphone.

Satisfied, Elder Kettle smiled and raised his two curved hands together to form a heart.

"Aww." Cuphead placed his right hand on his chest, flattered.

"What?" Asked Mugman.

Cuphead grinned at Mugman and showed his own heart-shaped fingers to him. Heart-melted, Mugman's smile curled. Doing the same, he curved his own fingers into a heart and raised it high above, making sure Elder Kettle saw it.

Looking back to Elder Kettle, Cuphead showed his own finger heart as well. Elder Kettle smiled and nodded. He turned his gaze back to the full moon, which winked back at him.

Smiling, Cuphead turned his attention back to his brother to show his grin. Mugman patted the grass on his left, inviting his brother to lay next to him. Cuphead got up from his knees walked over to the spot his brother patted. Carefully, he moved his feet so as not to step on his brother's hand, which moved out of the way, and laid down with his arms spread wide like a star, however, his backhand hit Mugman's chest by accident, to which Mugman just chuckled it off.

"Sorry." Cuphead whispered.

Cuphead moved his right hand to the grass, next to Mugman's open palm. Casually, as if out of habit, Mugman, whose eyes were fixated on the stars, flipped that same palm onto Cuphead's right hand to rest on it. Cuphead then folded his fingers to hold it.

In awe and wonder, Cuphead watched the starry night sky, trying to make sense of the complex star system before him, but with how much he knew he could only draw a snake.

"Quite the dream you've had." Mugman said, amused.

Cuphead huffed. "You have no idea."

"Bro, I think you were playing hide and seek with me."

Cuphead shot a glance at Mugman, surprised, while the latter rolled his head to Cuphead to connect eyes with him.

"Okay, creepy." Cuphead teased.

Mugman giggled.

"Like, I get it when we coincidentally say the same thing and we try to out 'jinx' each other sometimes…" Cuphead rolled his eyes in different directions while remembering. "But this is some witchcraft mojo going on." His eyebrows scrunched in intrigue while his eyes looked straight to his brother.

"Or…" Mugman's pupils looked at the upper corner of his eyes, then back to Cuphead. "You move and talk when you sleep." Mugman stated as if it were a fact.

Cuphead blinked in realization. "I was that into it?" His eyebrows scrunched in curiosity.

Mugman grinned. "Like a dork playing superhero."

Cuphead grinned, intrigued. "Like you, after reading a comic?"

Mugman laughed and nudged his elbow to Cuphead's elbow causing the latter to chuckle. They both turned their gazes back to the stars.

"How…" Cuphead turned his head slightly towards Mugman, eyes still fixated on the stars. "How much do you know?" Cuphead asked.

"Well…" Mugman did the same, turning slightly to his brother without looking away from the stars. "You were climbing after me, then running," He nodded. Grinning, Mugman focused his eyes at Cuphead. "Then you caught me…" Mugman said, amused, causing Cuphead to grin and make eye-contact with him. "Tickled me!" Eyebrows scrunched, Mugman jerked his free arm to tickle Cuphead's stomach, causing his brother to jolt and laugh. Cuphead, eyebrows scrunched too, raised his free arm ready to tickle him, until he noticed Mugman was looking downwards with a face of worry, which caused him to stop and frown in concern. "…And then you started crying…. And-" Mugman's pupils shivered as he tried to form the words… but he just sighed.

Worried. A little heart-broken. He knew the face of his brother that usually teared up seconds later; spaced out, pupils shaking, and a much frowned Mugman. But Cuphead did not see his brother shed any. He gently tightened his grip on his brother's hand. His index finger poked between the gap of his brother's fingers, and Mugman opened the gaps of his fingers, allowing their fingers to interlace with each other.

Suddenly Cuphead pointed towards the bush on Mugman's right with his free left hand. Mugman rolled his head to look at the direction his brother pointed at.

"It happened there." Cuphead started. "I was fondling and pushing away the branches to check if you were hiding…" He scratched his chin, confused. "Funny, in my dream, there was this giant berry on the bush which looked so plump and juicy."

Unamused, Mugman rolled his head stiffly and glared at Cuphead. Cuphead squinted his right eye, confused at his brother's reaction… but then gasped in realization a few seconds later.

"Ha Ha Ha bro." Mugman said sarcastic, waving his head left or right in every syllable he spoke.

Like a hyena, Cuphead laughed in high pitches. He began patting his Mugman's nose, inspecting it, grasping it, and lightly squeezing it as he did in the dream, causing his brother to snicker at everything he did to his nose, and then he gasped. "Golly, that really was you!" He then continued laughing in the same pitch.

Mugman smirked and fake yawned, his free hand patting his open mouth. "I'm going back to bed." Mugman pushed himself up.

"No!" Laughing, Cuphead tugged his brother's hand, the one which was still holding his own. "Come back come back come back I'm sorry-" He squeaked into a hiccup then continued laughing.

Mugman, halfway up, looked back to his brother, smirking and scrunching an eyebrow. Cuphead, using his free hand, held steady his own forehead as he laughed.

Mugman laid back down as Cuphead's laughter calmed. Cuphead looked at his brother, beaming.

"That better be your last." Mugman said.

"Aw come on." Cuphead booped Mugman's nose, causing the latter to blink. "I know you like it when I tease you." Cuphead giggled.

Mugman's smirk grew an involuntary grin. "Then what?"

Trying to remember the story, Cuphead tapped his lips. His head jolted, and he grinned as he remembered. "You peeked out from that tree" He pointed towards the tree, behind the bush, which Mugman turned his attention to. "I think I said something like 'Come out, I know you love what comes next when I find you'."

Hand covering his grin, Mugman let out a chuckle. He turned back to Cuphead.

"I turn around from the bush, and I catch you grinning like a goofball, but as soon as I did you ducked back into the leaves a little." Cuphead giggled. He raised his left hand. "So I just grinned like a devil and wiggled my fingers at you to hint at what's coming!" He jerked his left hand at his brother's left armpit, causing Mugman to buckle it, laugh, and grip the hand that held his brother's hand tighter.

"And then… you started climbing the tree, throwing some raspberries at me like 'pbffftbfft!'" Cuphead his tongue out and made raspberry noise while waddling his goofy face, causing Mugman to laugh.

"And I climbed after you, like a lion!" Cuphead formed his left hand into a claw, scratched the air and growled while leaning towards Mugman. Mugman's shoulders jolted up while he grinned. Cuphead continued. "Clawing his way up and growling at it!"

Mugman's grinned stretched in excitement. "Until you reached the top, right?" Mugman asked.

"Uh uh." Cuphead shook his head. "You kept climbing… and climbing, and climbing."

"What?!" Mugman's head leaned closer in reaction.

"He-yeah!"

Mugman's mouth gaped. "How tall was it?"

"Taller than the clouds!"

Mugman imagined himself, laughing and giggling while climbing the foggy branches of the tree, and Cuphead growling and climbing after him.

"Wow…" Mugman said, his eyes fixated at the sky in wonder. "Then what?"

"You jumped off." Cuphead casually shrugged his shoulders.

Mugman's eyes bugged out and he shot a glance at his brother. "Golly what?!"

"Yeah!" Cuphead grinned. "Well, you landed on a cloud." He said as if it was something unexciting.

"Oh for crying-" Mugman began tickling his brother on the stomach, causing the latter to laugh.

"Made ya-! Made ya freak out!" Cuphead managed to squeak, trying to point his trembling his finger at Mugman who just giggled and tickled his brother more, making his brother laugh louder.

Mugman stopped and held his brother's shaking hand steady while waiting for him to calm down. Sighing, Cuphead looked up to the starry night sky.

"Okay, so I was on a cloud, then what?"

"Hmm" Cuphead tapped his chin. "As soon as I got to that branch you jumped from, I shouted something like… 'Come back here! I found ya so ya gotta get what ya deserve!' Aaand, as I said that ya threw more raspberry tongues at me."

Mugman giggled, spit his tongue out, and made raspberry sounds. "Like that?"

"Ye-heah! That annoying sound which was enough to trigger this cup." Cuphead pointed at himself.

They both shared a laugh.

"So I said 'Oh it's on!' and then I jumped after ya and then you…" Cuphead hummed while tapping his chin in thought. "What do you call that you…" He gritted his teeth in cringe. "You kinda panicked?"

Mugman cringed. "I don't think I panic when we play."

"No no no." Cuphead swished his hand as if he were erasing something. "It was like a panic… but you do it when I chase you… and you laugh while you're at it."

"Ohh, you mean when I'm having fun and I try not to get tagged?"

"Yeah, that. What do you call it?"

Mugman tapped his mouth. "I think you mean 'thrill'?"

"So…" Cuphead pointed his index finger as if trying to make a point. His pupils on the lower left corners of his eyes in thought. "You shivered in thrill, fell on your butt on the cloud, crawled and scrambled through the puffs… with thrill, and then dropped to the edge falling to another cloud below."

"Uhh… we'll workshop that." Mugman waved his hand laid flat on the air.

"Okay, just pretend I didn't suck at storytelling for a sec and we're good."

Mugman snickered.

"So then… we went cloud hopping! You bounced off cloud after cloud away from me while I chased after you… in your case you hopped with thrill."

Mugman laughed.

"And then Grim Matchstick flew by, he was flapping his dragon wings and waving at us with his paws." Cuphead waved hello as he did in the dream. "Followed by Hildaberg, laughing with her 'Heh heh heh heh heh'… like a villain… no thrill."

Mugman laughed and nudged his left elbow on Cuphead's arm, which was strong enough to push him a little.

"St-hop abusing that word!" Mugman grinned.

"What?! I learned a new word from you… it's so thrilling!"

Back heads pushing the grass, they both laughed, almost as loud as when Elder Kettle shushed them, but they immediately covered their laughs before they could reach that level.

Cuphead sighed out his laughter. "And then… where was I?"

"Heh heh heh heh heh." Mugman imitated Hilda while his head danced.

"Oh yeah. So while I was hopping after you, Hilda noticed that I was chasing you, came close to me and then said 'pss wss wss wss wss'."

Mugman's smile gaped, his eyebrows scrunched. "Wh-hat?!" Mugman laughed.

"Bro!" Cuphead giggled. "I'm not kidding. That's exactly what she said. Aaaand for some reason I understood that as 'suck in the clouds.'"

"Maybe it's because you understand 'psswss'-glish. You're quite the natural bro." Mugman laughed.

"Pss wss wss?" Grinning, Cuphead tilted his head closer to his brother.

Mugman tapped his chin twice. "Psssshh" Mugman shook his head, apologetic.

Cuphead inhaled. "Pbbfft!" He said like a sigh while sticking his tongue out and making raspberry sounds.

Mugman laughed. "We are soo doing that later."

"Wiiith… Elder Kettle?" Cuphead raised an eyebrow.

Mugman gasped. "Yeah! But… what if he doesn't get it?"

"What if he does?" Cuphead teased.

Mugman's mouth gaped. Their mouths, in sync, grew into a big grin and they laughed, shaking their fists in excitement without breaking their hand-holding.

"Buut… if it doesn't-" Cuphead pointed his index finger in the air.

"We'll just tell 'im!" Mugman interrupted, smiling calmly.

Cuphead gasped and then grinned.

Giggling, Mugman shrugged his shoulders. "I doubt we'll have to. Now that ya mention it, he's been really good at catching our humor lately."

Cuphead laughed softly. "Now… where was I?"

"Pss wss wss." Mugman danced his head.

"No!" Eyes bugged out, grinning with thrill, Cuphead's free hand pushed Mugman's shoulder, causing the latter to laugh. "After I said- 'Suck in the clouds!'"

Mugman laughed. "You really do understand that." His voice squeaked.

"Shut up!" Cuphead laughed as he pushed his brother again. He kept knocking his own head, trying to remember the story. "Suck the clouds, suck the clouds… Ah!" He snapped his fingers. "You were cloud hopping!"

"Pssswss!" Mugman nodded.

"Damn it Mugman!" Cuphead pounded the grass with his left fist.

They both shared a loud laugh, Cuphead with his high-pitch clownish laugh and Mugman with his gentle giggles that would either squeak to high-pitches or turn into snorts occasionally as he held his forehead back trying to compose himself.

"Go back to bed!" Cuphead pointed to the house door.

Shaking his brother's shoulder apologetically, Mugman laughed. "You su-hucked in the clouds!"

Cuphead's lower lip clamped shut trying to hold back his titter and grin that stretched end to end, trying to hold in his stupid idea…. until he shut his eyes and said "Psswsswss!"

Hollers of echoing laughter, fast and hysterical. Mouths gaped wide open. Fists banging on the ground. Heads and bodies rolling around, trying to control their funny bones. Milk splashed and spilled on the grass. Breaths heaved for air to try not to suffocate themselves. Their laughter calmed a little… And then... creeping in their minds...

'Psswssswss'

With hyena-like laughter, Cuphead's back head pushed into the grass, his gaping mouth pointing to the sky. Mugman's gentle and innocent laughter rattled on, turning into high squeaks and snorts, causing Cuphead to laugh louder and faster with his hiccups and squeaks. Tears were being wiped off before the other could see. Their hands were still holding each other, desperate for an anchor to hold onto, and in the midst of their laughter they decided to pound them together on the grass. Their heads hit each other, making a clink sound, and they just rubbed the pain away with snuggles. Although they were still laughing, the thought of Hilda was fading, and they wanted to finish the story.

For a moment they looked at each other and sighed from the laughter... and then Cuphead sneaked in a "Psswssswss."

Grips of their hands tightened as the joke danced back in their heads and they burst out laughing. Teeth ate back their hollers, and they gritted they tried to hold back their laughter until it was too sweet to hold shut and they burst out laughing again. To hell with the story. Cuphead started coughing, causing Mugman to laugh even more and eventually cough as well, which caused the former to laugh even more. Laughter, which was fast and hysterical, turned into sighing and quick heaving. Hands sweaty and aching from the strong grips they've shared. Heaving for breath turned into soft giggling, with occasional inhaling, and a very tiny bit of crying from so much laughter.

Eyes opened towards the night sky, and in a half-second, a shooting star dashed across the milky nebulas.

They both gasped, caressing each other's grip gently. They looked at each other grinning.

Mugman nudged Cuphead's elbow with his own. "Make a wish." He whispered.

Eyes glistening in gratitude, pupils shaking, Cuphead rubbed his sniffling nose. He looked back at the sky, the spot where the shooting star was, and closed his eyes. He thought of the things he had wanted the most: all the money, all the ice cream, all the rides… 'psswssswss'.

Cuphead giggled. "I… I don't what else to wish for Mugs…" He opened his eyes. "I've got everything I need to be happy."

Mugman raised an eyebrow. "Not even money?" He asked in disbelief.

Cuphead grinned and then snickered. Eyes watched the stars. "Why bro?... Why do you make me feel like I don't need it right now? We could buy all the candy with that!"

Mugman smiled and felt himself tear up a little. He looked back at the constellation and watched the stars in awe.

"I'd like to think… That shooting star was us though." Cuphead turned his head towards his brother. "Just… you and me laughing like that… probably forever… and it wouldn't hurt because it was never too much."

Mugman turned to Cuphead and smiled.

Cuphead made eye-contact with his brother. "So… I sucked in the clouds…" The eye-contact, the pause, and their smiles growing in sync again made it so distracting that he was thinking about the annoying whispering sound they invented.

"Do-hon't say it!" Cuphead pushed his brother's shoulder.

"No you don't say it!" Mugman pushed back, grinning.

Cuphead laughed, soft and tired from his fit earlier. "You ran in place on the cloud with thrill…" Cuphead paused, realized what he just said, and cringe-bit his lip. He couldn't help but grin and share a few giggles with Mugman. He squeezed his eyes just to force the thought off. "I mean, you were running in place because I was sucking in the- Argh! Damn it!"

Mugman and Cuphead laughed; the former heaved one big sigh in the middle of his laugh and pointed his finger to Cuphead, while the latter cried tears of defeat.

"Okay okay!" Cuphead puts his free hand up. "The wind kept pulling you back, and all the clouds with it. You were getting giddy…" Cuphead's pupils paced around his eyes, wondering about what he just said.

Mugman giggled. "Yeah, I think that's the right word."

Cuphead's grin stretched, his lower lip clamping his mouth again.

"Cuphead no!" Mugman giggled as he pushed his brother.

Cuphead snickered. "Just… one more."

Mugman laughed. "We-he'll never finish."

Cuphead sighed. "You were getting giddy over the fact you were being pulled towards me. I swallowed each and every cloud I saw, and you just kept running on air while the wind kept pulling you back. And when you were near enough… 'Gotcha!'" Cuphead's free hand tackled Mugman's right shoulder, causing the latter to giggle.

"Ohh…" Mugman realized. "We were falling?!" He asked, excited.

"Yeah! And… falling, and falling and falling. Nothing to fall into but the blue sky." Cuphead grinned, mischievous. "All the more reason to tickle you…" Cuphead poked Mugman's armpit, causing him to giggle. "and tickle you…" He poked Mugman's side stomach, making him giggle again. "and tickle you…" This time, he wiggled his fingers on his brother's stomach.

"Aaaand you started snorting." Cuphead said as if it was a normal unexciting thing.

Coincidentally, Mugman let out a snort, which he covered with his hand in surprise.

Cuphead laughed. "Yeah, like that." They both shared a gentle giggle. Eyes looked down, Cuphead smiled, cherishing that same dream. "I really wished… at that moment, we'd stay like that… even for just a dream."

Pupils shaking in flattery, Mugman smiled calmly. He moved his left hand, the one which had been holding his brother's this entire time. He made them stand on their wrists and began to slowly dance it left and right. Cuphead took notice too, and began to dance it as well, making their hand-dance lighter and more festive-like, though occasionally he would reverse direction or make it heavier and cause Mugman to giggle while he pushed and tried to maintain the dance momentum. Cuphead, however, with a smirk, made it unmoveable, and Mugman grunted and giggled as he tried to force it to move.

In longing, Cuphead sighed. The game started becoming easier; Mugman danced and wrestled his brother's practically lifeless hand. Concerned, Mugman looked at his brother, who now wore a face of regret… and his eyebrows creased in fear. Fingers began to tremble in between the fingers of Mugman's firm and supportive hand that slow-danced to a still-standing stop.

Mugman slow-blinked as his fingers tightened and 'hugged' his brother's hand. "When did it… get bad?"

Cuphead's pupils were shaking, focused on their hands. "We were laughing… but someone else was laughing too. The sky turned sunset orange… no it was more… fire orange… with hints of blood red. We stopped laughing, we both got scared."

Cuphead paused.

"His voice was everywhere… just laughing... like he was happy we were going to… to die... we looked above our heads… and he was there. King Dice's giant head, probably as big as one Inkwell Isle."

Cuphead's hold firmed.

"We both fired our finger-guns to his head, but our bullets weren't chipping 'im… and he just kept laughing, while we kept falling into his mouth full of fire."

Mugman shivered, and Cuphead felt his brother's shiver with his hand. Cuphead rubbed his index finger on the back of Mugman's hand, comforting it.

"Everything went black for a moment. The next time I opened my eyes… we were back on those floating islands that kept us from falling to that bottomless fire pit below. I've never been so afraid and so… careful in my life… And then, the devil's giant head rose from the fire, laughing at us… and his body, his arms, and his… giant fork materialized…" Cuphead huffed as if he tried to chuckle but nothing came out because of the heavy fear. "I might've butchered that word." He tried to smile.

"No no. Keep going." Mugman's eyes remained serious and concerned.

Cuphead exhaled. "He raised his fist, about to squish us. We jumped off to the next island and dodged the blow while we fired at his face… but then… he made a fist with the other… we were still midair… he was gonna hit us."

Mugman noticed his brother's pupils shake more.

"And then you-" He exhaled abruptly as if he sobbed instead of breathing. "You pushed me back! You… you saved me you…. You…" Tears started forming in his eyes. "You smiled as you kept going…" Cuphead sniffed. "You landed, and… just like that he…"

Mugman imagined himself being crushed by the devil's giant fist. He wasn't scared, but he was more concerned for his brother.

Cuphead sobbed, and forcibly wiped his tears away. "I wanted to save you… I jumped to your ghost to parry you but… The devil he… swatted me away… I just watched you float up… and..."

"...I couldn't do anything..." Mugman thought of what Cuphead would've said.

Mugman reached his hand to hold Cuphead's left side of his chin, to which the latter leaned on to rest.

"And I believed it… you were gone. Those…" Cuphead blinked off tears, and he slowly shook his head in regret. "Those same words just kept echoing in my head… 'he's gone…' 'he's gone…' 'he's gone…'"

Sobbing. Trembling. Cuphead held for dear life onto his brother's hand that held his own chin. His breathing became rapid heaves for a moment, and as Mugman rubbed his fingers to calm him, Cuphead took a deep breath.

"I just…" Cuphead's grip on their hands tightened in anger, to which Mugman gritted his teeth in pain until it lessened into a tolerable level. "I had nothing left to lose… there was only one thing left to do."

Flashback. Cuphead's growls of rage. His finger gun humming with power. The scream of anger. Mugman aiming his finger at the wall. The explosion.

In silence, they both shared, laying on the grass. The chirps of cicadas filled the air. Ocean waves bobbed on the island.

"And then…" Cuphead's grip on his brother's hand softened, giving Mugman's hand relief. "I woke up… with a slap to my face." His eyes rolled, saying the last phrase with sass. He looked to Mugman, who was smirking. He grinned. "And you were alive."

From a smirk, Mugman smiled relieved as he heard the happy ending. He let go of his brother's hand and wrapped Cuphead in his hug while the latter caught Mugman and snuggled his chin on his brother's shoulder.

"You okay?" Mugman smiled.

Cuphead sighed in relief. "I'll be fine. It was… it was only a dream."

"Yeah."

With one last tight embrace, they shared a sigh and laid back onto the grass with arms and legs spread like stars.

"So… that dream was… quite the thrill." Mugman grinned cheekily at his brother.

Frowning. Unamused. Cuphead rolled his head slowly on the rustling grass to look at his brother while Mugman just grinned wide, with a drop of sweat coming out of his forehead. Mugman felt insecure, self-doubting if he did something wrong, or he told a really bad joke, and apparently, Cuphead's blank face was showing him he did…. At least… until a smile slow curled on the left side of his lip and struggled to stay frowned. A snort escaped from his mouth. His chest, shoulders, head jiggled as if he was laughing. Soon, the tiny smiling lip curl spread as if it fought its way to Cuphead's entire stubborn mouth. Cuphead covered the curly smile with his hand.

Mugman giggled in mischievous 'hee hee hee', his confidence growing. He flashed his best Cuphead-like grin of confidence while snapping his fingers and pointing them to Cuphead with an "Eyy! Winky winky!" He winked twice.

Looking at Mugman, Cuphead burst one big snicker which then continued into muffled laughs and squeaks. His eyes squinted in repeated blinks as he tried to divert eye-contact, but his stubborn annoying curiosity for more would bring his attention back and forth. His lower lip seemingly devouring his upper lip trying its best to keep his laughter in.

Mugman giggled. He moved closer to his brother. "Come on bro." He smirked, wrapping his arm around Cuphead's neck; Cuphead looked at his brother, happy eyes half-begging him to stop. "You know you want to." He poked Cuphead's stomach.

In reaction, Cuphead's legs buckled as tears started welling in his eyes. Defiant and stubborn, he shook his head.

Mugman giggled. He tapped his chin in thought, and then snapped his fingers as he thought of an idea.

"So…" He said softly to his brother's non-existent ear. "What did Hildaberg have to say to make a tornado?"

As he listened and as the question swirled into his head, Cuphead's lower lip folded over his upper lip even further up to his nose. His muffled laughs became louder as the answer became clear. His tears flowed down as he closed his eyes. More intense, more defiant, his head shakes caused his milk to splatter on the grass and some to his giggling brother. Mugman just laid there, grinning and waiting until his brother stopped shaking his head. Meanwhile, Cuphead's left fist started pounding the grass again. Tiring out and due to headache, Cuphead stopped shaking, but his stubborn silly snickers continued. Grinning mischievous, Mugman pulled his brother's head closer, clinking their heads.

Mugman turned his head and brought his lips close to his brother's ear…. Silence. Snickers. Cuphead's fists closing; his right squeezed his chin while his left arm squeezed close to his side. He squeezed his eyes shut. Listening... Waiting... Waiting... Waiting... Wai- "Psss wsss wss!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Cuphead jolted up into a sit, his mouth gaping wide open.

All the laughter he had tried to contain burst into one huge hysterical hyena-like holler that escaped into the night, startling the once calm, relaxed moon now irritated. Mugman, in grinning glee, covered his ears with his hands from the loudest laugh that he has ever heard, all while sharing a few giggles and laughs himself. His grin stretched as he listened to the sweet and rowdy music of victory.

Cuphead crashed his back onto the grass, laughing and pounding the ground with his two fists, trying to get the tickling joke out of his brain. Yelling, laughing, yelling, rolling around then laughing again. Wrapping his arm around Cuphead's neck, Mugman tugged his brother closer as he shared their loud laughter.

"Noooohahahahaha!" Cuphead yelled as he pounded the grass. "I refuse! I refuse! I re-!" His laughter hijacked what he was supposed to say.

"Yeahhhahaha!" Mugman pumped his fist in the air. "Eat that bro!"

Cuphead landed one very weak punch to his brother's stomach, to which Mugman just proudly took.

The house door creaked open. Immediately Mugman hugged his brother's head close to his chest, muffling the sound of his laughter, leaving Mugman's soft, innocent, high-pitches to laugh alone.

Elder Kettle stood by the open doorway, annoyed that they did not obey him.

Mugman controlled his laugh into snickers. He held two 'peace' fingers in front, towards Elder Kettle. "I'm sorry-" He managed to speak before he snickered into laughter and collapsed on the grass.

Elder Kettle sighed, then took notice of Cuphead, who looked like he was either smothering himself or cuddling on Mugman's chest while he laughed, body shaking while at it. He smiled, knowing that Cuphead was very okay, shrugged his shoulders, and then closed the door.

As he heard the door close, Cuphead popped his head off of Mugman's chest, took a deep inhale, and let out a cackling fit.

"Why-h-! What did Hilda have to say to make a torna-Hahahaha!" Cuphead slapped his forehead, trying to sit upright.

Mugman laughed. "What?"

They both inhale. "PSSWSSSWSSS!" Tongues and faces waddled around, splashing milk and saliva.

Laughing. Crashing. Rolling on the grass. Cuphead laughing and squeaking with hyena-like pitches. Mugman laughing and snorting with his innocent low pitches. Clinking; their heads accidentally bumping into each other while they were rolling around the grass. Gasping for air. Mugman holding his own forehead trying to keep himself from rolling out of control. Cuphead just rolling, wherever he pleased carelessly until he managed to lay on top of his brother's stomach.

Their laughs calmed into slow heaves, with the occasional cackles, and then eventually the noise settled into exhales and sighs after having a good laugh. Cuphead, although struggling, wrapped his arm around Mugman's shoulders and managed to pull his brother in for a clinking hug.

"Golly-!" Mugman laughed. "This is -! The happiest-!" Mugman laughed. "You've ever been!"

Cuphead laughed, gasping for air. "My-!" He inhaled. "My stomach hurts." He squeaked.

They shared laughter and a head toast; the rims of their heads touching. The last of the tickles in their funny bones finally started to rattle out, although they did long for a bit more fun.

Cuphead glanced at his brother, who had his eyes closed and was letting out a few laughs while heaving steadily.

Mugman opened his eyes, smiling at Cuphead. The latter, after looking away in hesitation, cuddled up to his brother's cheek. Mugman brought his arm around Cuphead's shoulders, mimicking his brother's hug.

"Say it." Mugman said enthusiastically.

Cuphead chuckled. "Wh-hat?"

Mugman lightly shook his brother's shoulder, laughing. "Say it!"

Cuphead blinked, smiled, understood what his brother was talking about, and looked away feeling shy.

Mugman giggled. "Say, it! Say, it! Say, it! Say-!"

"Okay! Okay!" Cuphead sighed. "I…. I…."

Cuphead kept his mouth open, trying to say something but then sighed, defeated.

Eyes searching Cuphead, Mugman's eyebrows creased, confused. "What's stopping you?"

"Okay… hear me out." Cuphead held his hands up. "Honestly, I'd really love to say it…" Cuphead paused, while Mugman smiled and patiently waited. "But… I don't think it cuts it you know?"

Mugman blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Cuphead's grin stretched wider. "You're my bro! My best pal! My… my hero!" He grinned. "You get it? Three words aren't enough."

Flattered, Heart-melted, Mugman felt his smile show a grin. "Well… how do you wanna say it?"

Cuphead tapped his lips in thought. "Like… a high five." He raised an eyebrow and his right hand.

Eyes glinting with excitement, Mugman high fived his brother's open hand.

"And… a low five?" Cuphead brought his open palm low.

Mugman clapped his brother's palm with his hand.

"And… a parry five?"

Mugman giggled. He consciously formed a hand at the top of his straw and waved it to Cuphead. Grinning, Cuphead morphed the tip of his straw into a hand and then high-fived his brother's straw.

"Then maybe… a clink?"

Mugman giggled more. They lightly bumped their foreheads together.

"Hmm..." Mugman's eyes brightened with an idea. "Do all four?" He grinned.

Cuphead grinned too. "Yeah!"

The boys jumped from laying in the ground to a stand.

"High five!" Cuphead shouted.

They both high fived, giggling.

"Low five!"

They both low fived.

"Parry!"

They both jumped into a front flip, their straws morphed into pinkish hands and high-fived each other, and then they landed on their feet.

"Clink!" Cuphead opened his arms, inviting a hug.

They both ran to each other and toasted each other's heads into a cuddly hug.

"Bro!" They both yelled out.

They both laughed and closed their eyes to indulge in their hug.

"I love you." Cuphead tightened his hug, as he pressed against his brother's cheek.

Mugman squeezed his eyes shut and grinned wider as he heard those words. "I love you too bro." He pressed back to his brother's cheek.

They hummed in comfort as they tried to squish each other in their hugs. Crickets and cicadas chirped. The bobbing ocean waves. Exhales of relief as they relaxed their hugs.

Cuphead yawned, his mouth opened wide.

Mugman peeked his left eye open. "Sleepy?" As he said it, Mugman yawned.

Cuphead smiled, opened his eyes, and offered his arm to Mugman. With open eyes, Mugman smiled and hooked his arm around his brother's arm and then they buddy-walked back to the house.

"Hey." Mugman whispered.

"What?" Cuphead whispered.

"Catch a falling star. Uhuh-uhuh. Put it in your pocket. Uhuh-uhuh." Mugman whispered while bouncing his head and pointing his right index finger down as if he was rapping.

Snickering, Cuphead used his buddy arm to push his brother away, as he began laughing again. Mugman just grinned and put his fists on his hips proudly... but he wished he had some shades to wear to look cool on his victory.

* * *

**Bonus:**

"Mugs?" Cuphead asked.

"Yes?"

"Where did you get that 'uhuh-uhuh' from?"

"Well…. You have my heart. And we'll never be worlds apart…" Mugman sang.

Cuphead snickered, pushed his brother away and began laughing again.


	3. The Snowcups

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to play your favorite emotional piano music when the part comes. You'll know which part when you get there. 
> 
> Sorry it took very long to publish this. This is dedicated to the families who lost their loved ones to COVID-19 during Christmas and the months leading up to Christmas. I know it's late, but I hope it would be worth the wait. Enjoy!
> 
> This piece was inspired by this fanart: https://www.deviantart.com/velvet-fox123/art/DRAWCEMBER-Snowmen-717958879

A cold breeze swept over the moonlit roof of Elder Kettle’s brown mushroom house. Wrapped under the covers of their red, white, and blue striped blanket, Mugman and Cuphead shivered and struggled to find their own comfortable and warm positions. Cuphead let out a grunting exhale and forcefully tugged the blanket to himself, leaving Mugman completely exposed in the process.

Mugman moaned very loud. “Cuphead! I’m cold!”

As he heard Mugman, Cuphead’s eyes shot open. He looked over to his brother whose back was turned and saw bits of frost forming on the left side of his head. With the blanket clutched within his hands he rushed over to Mugman, draped his brother’s share of the blanket to him, and ended with a hug.

“Sorry. Sorry.” Cuphead said as he cuddled his brother.

Mugman chuckled sleepily. “Ya always do right in the end bro.”

“Heh.” Cuphead smiled. “You know me.”

With just his right hand, Mugman held his brother’s backhands that were resting on his own chest. Cuphead grinned and playfully rested his head on his brother’s, which caused a small clink and a small giggle from Mugman. The Cup’s eyes drooped into drowsiness and he made one final relaxed exhale as his eyelids closed slowly, slowly, and slowly… until something sparkled in the very slim glimpse of his closed eyes. He squinted his eyes open to check what the sparkle was and noticed a few dozen more sparkles in the silver-white expanse outside their window.

As Cuphead sat up, he squinted harder and scratched his eyes clean, and when it was clear, he blinked his eyes wide open beholding the thick blanket of heavenly sparkling silver-white snow which blanketed their entire island. He took a very slow inhale, beamed, and squeezed his fists under his chin.

“Mugs!” Cuphead whispered as he shook his brother’s shoulder.

Mugman moaned. “Whaaaat?!” His voice was soft, almost whispering.

Cuphead let out a couple of excited giggles out as he laid back down on his brother’s head with a clink. “It’s snowing.” He whispered to his none existent ear and then pushed himself up to watch the snow.

After a tired exhale, Mugman pushed himself up and accidentally bumped into Cuphead’s head causing another clink.

“Sorry.” Mugman whispered with a sleepy smile.

Cuphead giggled. “Nice clink bro.” He said with his quiet voice.

Mugman looked out the window with his brother by his side and smiled sleepily as he watched the snowflakes fall to the ground outside, and their window. 

Mugman chuckled and then yawned. “It sure is. That explains the chills. I wonder if Elder Kettle forgot to light the fireplace, or that old thing ran out of wood.”

“Who cares!” Cuphead splayed his hands up without care. “Let’s go play!”

Mugman yawned again. “It’s the middle of the night.”

“But… But… snow!” Cuphead splayed out both his hands presenting the moonlit-blessed snow outside; the moonlight coincidentally shone down like a spotlight as he said ‘snow’, or it was just his imagination.

As Cuphead’s glistening eyes looked back to his brother, Mugman’s eyes were closed and his head swayed left and right sleepily. Mugman slowly laid back his head down on his pillow. Cuphead grunted as he folded his arms in front of him… but then he smirked and hummed mischievously while looking at his sleeping brother. Playfully, he snatched the covers from Mugman who then started shivering and frosting up again.

“C-cup… it’s r-really… f-freezing.”

Cuphead grinned in his signature mischief. He grabbed two ends of their big blanket, and was about to wrap himself in the warmth, but Mugman grabbed hold of those same ends of the blanket and tried to tug it back.

“C-Cuphead l-let g-go! I-it’s r-really c-cold!” Mugman tugged again but Cuphead’s grip was firm.

“Come on! Let’s play outside!” Cuphead leaned his cheerful puppy eyes towards Mugman.

“N-no! I-I’m s-still… tirrred.” A tear dropped from Mugman’s tired eyes.

Mugman grunted as he successfully tugged back his share of the blanket and instantly tuck himself back in. Cuphead sighed and laid his back on top of Mugman like he was a pillow and it caused the latter to moan.

“Come on bro!” He pats both his spread out backhands on Mugman casually. “We’ve been waiting for snow like this since forever! The sky’s wide awake! You’re awake! I’m awake! So we have to Play! Out! Side!” On the last three syllables, He bumped the back of his head on Mugman’s on each.

“Nnnooooo…” Mugman murmured into his pillow muffling his voice.

Cuphead flipped his body. “Pleeeaaasssee!” He bumped his cheek on Mugman’s cheek which caused a clink sound.

“Puh-retty Pleeeeaassee…” Cuphead bumped his cheek onto his brother’s four times on each syllable he spoke and then cuddle rubbed it.

Mugman made a mixed sound of moaning, giggling, and crying. “Noooooooooo-!” Interrupting him into a squeak and a body jolt, something poked the side of his body.

In each syllable, Cuphead began poking his brother’s side. “Puh-retty-!“

Suddenly Mugman pushed Cuphead away who just giggled in reaction. Tickle arms raised at the ready, he looked at his brother who, boringly, just tucked himself back in.

“Be sure to wear your scarf and mittens when you go out by yourself.” Mugman said lamely.

Cuphead scoffed. “Come on!” He crashed his head bouncing onto his pillow.

Mugman exhaled. “Sorry bro. Have fun without me.”

Cuphead grunted as he folded his arms. An entire night out in the snow alone?

_“I can’t wait for snow to come!”_ Mugman said to him while they buddy walked laughing and giggling across the autumn leaves one day.

_“Well… look at him now…”_ Cuphead thought to himself. Imagine all the fun he would be missing; All the snowboarding, ice-skating, snowball fighting, snow angels, snowmen… with eyes wide open, Cuphead grinned at the last idea.

He crawled to Mugman and playfully hugged him, while he laid on his head cheek-to-cheek again. Mugman moaned loudly, very annoyed.

“Hey!” Cuphead whispered to his brother’s ear.

“Whaaaaaat…?” Mugman hissed.

“Do you wanna build a snowmaaaan?” Cuphead sang as he danced his head left and right, his cheek rubbing against his brother’s.

Mugman’s eyes pop awake and he slowly grinned so wide that it matched Cuphead’s cheek-to-cheek wide grin. His eyes turned towards his brother as they looked into each other’s playful eyes. Cuphead teasingly, with his right eye closed, squished his right cheekbone towards his brother’s as if he was trying to knock off his brother’s grin in their ‘grinning contest’ and they both giggled as they played.

“Hee Hee.” Mugman vocalized.

“Heh Heh.” Cuphead replied.

“Ha Ha.”

“Hoh Hoh.”

Mugman started to laugh, and Cuphead would play along by copying every syllable his brother made in every sequence and Mugman would change the vowels into a ‘ha’ ‘hee’ or ‘heh’... until they both just lost control and let themselves laugh to their heart’s content.

The boys threw their blankets off, laughing as they went, and they hurried for their dressing cabinet on the left corner next to the open doorway in front of them. Cuphead would aggressively pull the drawers, and Mugman was toss up their winter clothes: their scarves, coats, mittens, and earmuffs. They would pass each other’s clothes and laundry in a laughing frenzy like it was their favorite ball game; sometimes the clothes whether clean or used would land inside their heads and the other brother would just laugh at each other’s disgust as if they were taking turns.

Soon, they were all dressed up in their winter clothes, and Cuphead was still laughing at the fun they were finally having, but giggling Mugman covered his brother’s mouth with his dark blue mitten-covered hands.

“It’s too early to get in trouble.” Mugman reminded.

“Pfft!” Cuphead playfully and gently swatted his brother’s hand away. “Duh, it’s… ‘4:00 in the morning’. Of course it’s… ‘too early’” He wiggled his middle and index fingers up and down as if he were making quotation marks.

Mugman snickered, smacked his own face with his hand and giggled at the pun.

Cuphead one-arm buddy hugged Mugman. “Hey, wink me bro.”

“N-ho!” Mugman continued to giggle.

“Come on bro.” Cuphead winked his right eye twice.

Mugman giggled, closing his eyes and partially covering his grin. With his left eye closed, he pulled out his finger guns and pointed them at Cuphead.

“Yeah!” Cuphead pulled out his own finger guns.

They both made two click sounds with their mouths, one for each gunfire, as they both alternately pretended to fire their right and left finger guns at each other. “Eyy! Winky winky!” Cuphead and Mugman said together in sync while winking their closest eye to the other.

With Cuphead behind, Mugman led the way as they crept and tiptoed past their only bathroom, making their way to the front door. A bubbly giggle escaped from Cuphead, and Mugman, although playfully alarmed, turned around and covered his brother’s giggles with his hands, but Mugman began giggling in the same volume as well, which Cuphead in turn covered his brother’s mouth with his own hands in imitation.

“Shhh!” They both said, their voices muffled by each other’s hands; in Cuphead’s case he put a bit more spit in his shush, which Mugman responded by rubbing his spit-covered mittens all over giggling Cuphead’s face.

A few steps of more creeping and tiptoeing, they made it to the front door; behind them was the kitchen on the wall and the dining table in the middle, and to the right of the kitchen was the doorway leading to Elder Kettle’s room. Mugman turned the knob slowly, but it would very softly click like metal and then stop from going all the way clockwise as if something was stopping it.

Mugman sighed. “Yep. It’s locked as always.” He whispered.

They both looked above them on their right and could barely see the shadow of a key hanging on a hook. It’s too high for either of them to reach.

Mugman smiled to Cuphead. “Boost me up.”

Cuphead snickered. “No, you boost me up.”

Mugman snickered. “I’m lighter.”

“You need to work out more.” He folded his arms and smirked.

Mugman giggled. “Can we argue about this later?” He whispered.

Cuphead snickered, crawled between under Mugman’s legs and then stood up to give his brother a ride on his shoulders while Mugman spread his arms wide to balance his wobbles.

“A little to the right.” Mugman whispered.

Cuphead stepped to the left, and Mugman glared with confusion to his brother.

“Seriously?” Mugman teased.

“What? This is my right, right?” Cuphead whispered.

Mugman snickered as he pressed his face against his right hand and snickered. “No, you’re wrong.”

“Ohh… so my other right is right?” Cuphead whispered jokingly.

Mugman just booped his brother’s red jellybean nose, which caused Cuphead to snort, and rested his head on his brother’s head as if it were a flat surface. “Yes your other right genius.”

Cuphead snickered as he, like a cartoon, stretched his right leg until it was three times longer than his regular size. He then stepped down, and hopped his left leg over to the right until his right leg was back to its regular length and they were standing under the key. Mugman unhooked the key but, after panicking in squeaks and bouncing it in the air, he dropped it. Cuphead bent down and snatched before it almost dropped to the floor jingling.

“Got it!” Cuphead whispered. He looked up to his brother. “You okay?”

Mugman’s arms were clutching Cuphead’s head. He snickered. “That was… quite a thrill.”

It caused Cuphead to slap his grinning face and force down his giggles into snickers. Cuphead put the key in the lock, turned it, and opened the door, letting a cool strong breeze in.

“We gotta put the key back or he’ll know.” Mugman whispered.

Cuphead snickered. “We’re out of bed genius!”

“Oh yeah…” Mugman tapped his tinking chin repeatedly. “But I don’t wanna lose it in the snow.”

“Alright alright.” Cuphead handed the key back to Mugman and he hooked it back on the wall.

Sounds of Elder Kettle’s sudden whimpering, whining, and shivering erupted from his dark room. Alarmed, Cuphead rushed across the doorway with Mugman on his shoulders pulling the door half-closed. They both peeked from behind the door checking on Elder Kettle. Elder Kettle’s whimpering calmed into quick exhales and slowly into his usual loud snores which always ended with a bird whistle.

Mugman giggled while Cuphead just smiled.

“Goodnight Grandpa.” They both said softly in sync.

Mugman gently pulled the door closed into a click, and as it did, Cuphead dashed screaming to the direction behind them. Mugman squeaked in repeated ‘eek(s)!’ as his arms flailed in the air searching for something to hold on for dear life. When he finally clung his arms onto Cuphead’s head, he joined in his brother’s joyous war-shout-like screaming. There was a large hill of snow far ahead of them. With the both of them still screaming, Cuphead scrunched his eyebrows, smiled and charged faster at the mound of snow while Mugman’s eyes widened and he tightened his grip on his brother.

Cuphead dove head-first into the hill of snow, and it crumbled as it cushioned their fall. They both laughed as they lied side by side on the snow and waved their arms and legs up and down to make snow angels. They were finally playing in the snow, and Mugman was laughing his heart out without care… until a snowball was thrown into his mouth making him choke and cough it out. Cuphead pointed his finger at his coughing brother and began to laugh… but his open mouth was thrown back a snowball making him choke and cough as well.

“Okay-!” Cuphead coughed. “That-!” He coughed again. “Wasn’t funny at all, I take it ba-!” He then continued in a coughing fit but it was interrupted by Mugman, laughing as he tackled Cuphead down to the snow.

Sitting on Cuphead’s stomach, Mugman grabbed two handfuls of snow and began throwing them at Cuphead in a repeated barrage and the latter was laughing while shielding himself with his arms.

“Okay! Okay! I give! I give! I’m sorry!”

Mugman laid next to Cuphead on the snow laughing like a squeaking and snorting maniac along with him. Eventually, they stopped laughing, and they looked at each other smiling.

“Snowman! Snowman!” Mugman yelled while pumping his fists in the air.

Grinning with thoughts of mischief, Cuphead scooped up large amounts of snow with his arms and dumped it on top of Mugman’s body while his brother kept chanting.

“Hey!” Mugman laughed.

“Hold still!” Cuphead giggled.

Cuphead began gathering more snow and then pile them up to form one huge dome on top of Mugman’s body.

“Cuphead what’re you doing?!” Mugman raised an eyebrow while smiling at his work.

Giggling, Cuphead came over to Mugman’s head, held it with both hands, and yanked it attempting to pull it out.

“H-hey!!” Mugman’s eyes widened and his arms flailed as he felt the discomfort of his head being yanked from his shoulders.

Cuphead laughed. “Relax buddy, you’re gonna love it!”

“Hey, at least ask permission first.” Mugman smiled as he relaxed his arms down.

Mugman’s head was finally pulled out with a resounding ‘pop’ like a cork was pulled open from a bottle, but Cuphead pulled so hard that he fell down sitting on the snow with Mugman’s head laughing on his arms. Cuphead got up, ran over to the big snow dome, and set Mugman’s head on top of it.

“Tah dah! I made a….” He smiled while shaking his jazz hands towards his work.

  
Raising an eyebrow, Mugman looked down on the big snow dome around him trying to find something and then looked back to Cuphead.

“I don’t get it.” Mugman said.

Cuphead frowned and tapped his chin thinking of a better snowman. A few chin taps later, he smiled and snapped his fingers.

“I’ll be right back, don’t move!” Cuphead ran off the direction behind him.

Mugman snorted. “How am I going to escape, rolling over?”

Cuphead giggled and shouted over. “You’d probably spin your straw and start flying like a helicopter!”

They both laughed out loud as Cuphead ran to a spot near the ‘tall tree’ beside the berry bush. Mugman smiled as he watched his brother look around the snow for something like the adventurer he always was. A few seconds later Cuphead came back running with two long branches on each hand. With his jolly smile he stuck the two branches onto the left and right sides of the snow dome under Mugman. He formed his fingers in front of him like a picture frame and stuck his tongue out as he aimed at his brother.

He giggled at his masterpiece. “Alright. Tah dah!” He showed his jazz hands again as he grinned. “I made a…”

Mugman looked down on his new… ‘arms’…. He glared at his brother and smiled.

Cuphead giggled, knowing that his brother got the bad pun. “Say it with me then wink me bro.” He pointed his finger guns at his brother’s head.

“No.” Mugman rolled his eyes.

“Broooo.” He grinned as he waved his pointing finger guns.

“Nooo.” Mugman giggled.

“Aw come on, I know you love me bro.” Cuphead winked.

Mugman giggled along. He inhaled and with his cheeky smile, and as he did, Cuphead inhaled too.

“Mugsnow-!” Mugman said, while Cuphead said “Snowmug-!”

“Hey!” They both gave a surprised glare.

“Bro, I’m a MugSnowman!” Mugman smiled as he scrunched his eyebrows to Cuphead.

“Nah bro, you’re a snow ‘Mug’man” Cuphead wiggled his middle and index fingers again as he said ‘mug’.

Mugman giggled. “Bro, I’m a mug on a snowman!”

“No! You’re a snow-covered Mugman!” Cuphead giggled.

Mugman looked around his snow body and caught his arm buried in snow waving at his own head hello.

“Huh. Can’t disagree with that, but…”

“You do make a point.” Cuphead tapped his chin and giggled. “You know… cuz your arm is so-“

Mugman snorted. “Pointy?” He said at the same time Cuphead said it and it caused Cuphead to gasp while Mugman giggled.

Cuphead snapped both his fingers and pointed them at Mugman’s head.

“Eyy!” Cuphead cheered.

“Eyy!” Mugman giggled.

“Winky Winky!” They both said in unison as they winked at each other twice and then laughed.

“I still think you’re a snowMugman.” Cuphead glared with scrunched eyes and a grin.

“Hmm, how about we just rock paper scissors for it!” Mugman said.

“Best two out of three?” Cuphead raised an eyebrow while smiling.

“Oh you’re on!” 

Cuphead shook his right fist at the ready and then aimed it towards Mugman’s head. Mugman giggled and readied his arm which was under the snow.

“Rock, Paper, Scissors, Shoot!” Cuphead aimed his ‘rock’ at the wooden stick arm which showed a ‘scissors’. “Ha! Rock beats scissors, I win!” Cuphead punched the air with both his fists.

“Heeey!! That’s not my-!”

“Rock, Paper Scissors, Shoot!” Cuphead aimed his fist at the wooden stick again. “Ha ha! I win!”

“Heey! No Fair!” Mugman glared at Cuphead with a smile.

Cuphead pointed his finger at his brother’s head. “You’re a Mugsnow- I mean a snowMug-!”

Mugman laughed, interrupting Cuphead. “You said Mugsnowman!”

“No, that doesn’t count!” Cuphead folded his arms as he grunted. “Fine, I’ll just have to beat ya in rock paper scissors again!” Cuphead aimed his fist at Mugman’s stick arm.

“Hey! That’s not my arm!”

Mugman’s head hopped three times on his snow dome body towards Cuphead and then jumped off.

“Rock, paper, sci-!” Cuphead looked up to see his brother yelling like the war-shout they did earlier as he was falling towards him. With his quick reflexes, he managed to catch his brother’s head like a ball.

Cuphead giggled. “Now you’re just a mug!” He winked towards his brother’s mug head.

Suddenly the snow dome crumbled as Mugman’s body emerged with raised arms like a zombie that has been disturbed.

Cuphead laughed as he pointed his finger at his brother’s body. “And now that’s a man!”

“But I’m only 11!” Mugman raised an eyebrow as he smiled.

“Oh yeah... then… why is your name Mugman then?”

Cuphead and Mugman hummed as they looked at Mugman’s body scratching their chins thinking; Cuphead scratched his own chin with his left hand while he scratched Mugman’s chin with his right, pretending to be his brother’s arm, and Mugman’s body was scratching the air spot where his own chin was supposed to be.

“I got nothin’.” Mugman looked at his brother, while his body across him just raised its shoulders.

“Heh! Less thinking more snowman building!” Cuphead, as he ran past his brother’s body, tossed his brother’s head in the air, which caused Mugman to eek and his body’s flustered arms to bounce his mug head a few times before catching it.

“You couldn’t at least give me my head back?!” Mugman glared at Cuphead.

Cuphead laughed. “Ya gotta be faster Mugs!”

Mugman grunted as he attached his head to his body and screwed it in secure. “Cuphead, I’m serious!” He ran to follow Cuphead. “What if my head hit the ground?!”

“The snow’ll catch ya!” Cuphead said as he concentrated on gathering snow to form the foundation of his snowman.

“Catch me in a million pieces is more like it!!!” Mugman punched the air behind him.

Giggling, Cuphead kept patting on his now tall snow figurine. He peeked from behind it. “Hey Mugs, could ya rub these curves up and down? Make em reeeaalll smooth.” He said, pointing to the supposed abdomen of the figurine.

Mugman grunted but he just followed his brother and rubbed the curves anyway. “Are you even listening?”

“Watcha say bro?” Cuphead kept building the snowman non-stop.

Mugman groaned. “I said, you could’ve just given me my head back instead of just tossing it up!”

Cuphead giggled. “Yoohoo! Mugmaaan!” He imitated a pretty woman’s voice.

Mugman grunted and looked up following the sound of his brother’s voice. “You’re not even listen-!” Mugman’s eyes popped open wide. Above him, was the head of octopus-haired Cala Maria looking down on him, it wasn’t quite perfect, but it was pretty convincing it was her. Her face looked a little… incomplete, but he could not tell why.

“C-Cuphead…” Mugman blushed.

Cuphead laughed and then switched back to his Cala Maria voice. “Mmm, I like the way you rub my hips Muggy boy.”

Confused, Mugman looked at where his hands were rubbing on, which was on her slender snow hips. Eyes widened, he gasped, panicked and backed off stumbling a few steps away. In reaction, Cuphead laughed as he pointed his finger at Mugman and ran to his brother who was hiding his blush and smile under his hands while making cute squeaks and moans.

Cuphead hugged Mugman who peeked a bit from his hands. “Surprise bro!” Cuphead winked.

Mugman squeaked a laugh into the sky. “Y-hou did that on purpose!!” As he laughed, He pushed his brother’s head and then crashed his forehead into Cuphead’s chest and the latter brother laughed as Mugman did.

“Wanna kiss her?” Cuphead said softly into Mugman’s nonexistent ear.

Mugman’s eyes bugged out. “What?!” He backed out with his arms raised defensively.

Giggling, Cuphead got behind Mugman and carried him by his stomach while clipping his arms within the hug.

“No-No! Cuphead No! No! No! No!!!” Mugman closed his eyes putting all his energy into kicking the air.

“Aww come on bro. You know you want to.” Cuphead said grinning.

“No! No! I said no! Put me down! No! No!” As Mugman continued, he started to shake his head and entire body and Cuphead frowned as he struggled to keep his brother steady.

“Okay okay! Hold on!” Cuphead put his brother down.

Mugman covered his shaking face with his mitten-hands and mumbled something inaudible with dread.

Cuphead approached his brother with his arms ready to hug. “Hey! What’s wrong?”

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t do it, I can’t do it, I can’t, I can’t…” Mugman kept repeating as he continued to shake his and burying his face in his mittens.

Cuphead gently held his brother’s arms. “Hey come on! You want your happy ending right?” He smiled.

Mugman peeked from his mittens, showing his face flushing red from his cheeks to the rest of his pinkish face. He looked to the corner of his eyes, and then nodded saying “Uh-huh.”

“Well, let me help ya pal!” He held his brother’s chin up. “Imma be your wingman!” Cuphead winked.

It caused a smile to tickle into Mugman’s face, albeit his cheeks rushing with heat and his heart beating so fast under pressure. “You’d… help me?”

“Yeah! What are best brothers for?” Cuphead raised his shoulders as he smiled.

Mugman smiled. As his mug decolored back to its regular white, He lowered his covering hands to form to fists and gently pounded them in the air. “Boost me up pal!”

Giggling, Cuphead squatted down at the ready. Mugman giggled while his eyes twinkled for what his brother was doing for him. Giggling, Mugman hoisted his legs over his brother’s shoulders and Cuphead growled as he stood up to give his brother a boost.

“We’re coming Cala!!!” Cuphead growled as if they were going to win, if there was a brawl to begin with.

Mugman giggled at his brother’s bravado. As Cuphead stomped his feet like a giant approaching Cala’s snowman his giggle grew into a laugh as he covered his shaking cheeks with his hands as if he were cuddling them. Eyes peeking up towards Cala, he smiled under his hands as Cuphead continued his growling and stomping.

“H-hi…” Mugman squeaked as he shyly waved with a smile to Cala.

Cuphead laughed, looking at his brother with pride. “Yoohoo! Mugmaaan!” He imitated in Cala’s voice.

A snort escaped from Mugman into a carefree hysterical laugh. Stomping both feet to a stop, Cuphead and his brother Mugman arrived in front of snow Cala Maria. Mugman looked into her face, and then scrunched his eyebrows confused. Cala’s face work was apparently just two circles for eyes with a smaller circle in the middle of each for pupils, and a wobbly thick drawn lips.

Mugman snorted and then laughed out loud. “What did you do to her face?!”

“Hey!” Cuphead said as he shook his shoulders to test his brother’s balance. “I tried my best don’t judge me!” He chuckled.

“Okay, okay!” Mugman toned down his hysterical laugh into snickers and then a satisfied sigh. He closed his eyes, puckered up his lips, and leaned in to kiss… but then halfway through, he chickened out squealing like a fan boy. “I can’t I can’t!”

“Heey!” Cuphead said as he shook his shoulders again. “That was really close! Come on! Pucker up pal!” He arched an eyebrow.

_“Whoa, Déjà vu!”_ Mugman thought.

Cuphead giggled. “Mugman! Mugman! Mugman!” He raised up his fists high and the pumped them down like he was flexing them, and then would repeat the cycle with every syllable he spoke.

After a giggle and a self-cuddle, Mugman took a big inhale, puckered up, and then landed smooch on Cala Maria’s snow-cold thick lips, and it earned him Cuphead’s very loud “Yeeeeaaah! Whoooo! Muuuuuugs! You kissed a goldfish!”

Mugman laughed hysterically as he imagined a goldfish’s usual rapid mouth closing and opening. Then he squealed like a victorious fan boy and cuddled his chin with his fist fingers. Sighing, daydreaming about falling into a cloud with the sound of a choir of angels singing, Mugman leaned so far back that it also caused Cuphead to wobble and lose balance.

“Whoa! Whoa! Mmmug-whoa!” Cuphead finally fell with his brother on his shoulders into the soft cushy snow.

They both laughed, Cuphead with his usual squeaky hiccups and Mugman with his usual snorts and the added daydreaming sighs; Mugman daydreamed of of actually kissing Cala herself. Cuphead crawled up to Mugman with a proud grin and he landed his upper body across Mugman’s as they laughed.

“Let’s do Bon Bon!” Cuphead said with a wide grin.

Mugman giggled. “Don’t you mean…” He snickered. “Bonnie?”

From a fanboy squeal, Cuphead giggled and nodded. Laughing, Cuphead and Mugman stood up, with some playful pushing, and they ran towards another part of the island with just empty snow. 

While laughing they gathered the snow into a big dome and traced curly lines on it like the icing on her big puffy dress. Cuphead then piled up its top-center with snow and curved it upwards, blushing a little as he did so but getting a bit more excited as well. Cuphead found two branches lying around and stuck them on both sides of snow Bon Bon’s shoulder sockets. Mugman piled snow on top of Bon Bon’s shoulders, straightened it like a cylinder, topped it with a cute snowball, and then topped the snowball with a cone of snow like a hat. Giggling, Mugman traced the face of the snowball with his fingers, forming snow Bon Bon’s eyes, nose, her smiley mouth, and some eyelashes.

Both of them stepped back to smile and behold their work; Cuphead giggled and then squealed as he shook his fists in front of his face, while Mugman widened his smile enjoying his brother’s reaction and then looked at his work of snow Bon Bon with his fists on his hips and his head held high.

“She’s so cute!” Mugman giggled.

Cuphead on the other hand squealed louder while he shook his fists more, surprising Mugman at first but then he just giggled a few moments later.

“Butterflies?” Mugman raised an eyebrow.

Cuphead took a deep inhale and then closed his eyes. “Butterflies.” He said in his squeaky voice.

As he opened his eyes, Cuphead stepped forward with his arms raised forward, causing Mugman to react confused. Cuphead started smooching his lips.

“Woah! Woah!” Mugman put his arm in the way of Cuphead’s. “We bow first?” Mugman smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

Cuphead raised an eyebrow as he frowned. “Why?”

“Bro, she’s a baroness, we have to be polite.”

Cuphead gasped, squeezed his eyes shut, and shook his raised right index finger repeatedly. “Right right!”

Mugman giggled at his brother’s realization. They both stood straight with left arms in front and their right arms behind, and showed their best smiles (which in Cuphead’s case was a little goofy).

“Okay.” Mugman cued. “In 1, 2, 3, bow!”

Altogether they bowed like gentlemen and then stood back straight with their best smiles with some giggles.

“My baroness…ty? May my brother kiss your beautiful, sweet lips?” Mugman asked the snow Bon Bon.

Cuphead laughed as he playfully pushed Mugman who also laughed in reaction.

“Yes!” Mugman replied in his fancy high-pitched Baroness Von Bon Bon imitation. “He may smooch my sweet succulent luscious lips! But he cannot eat it!”

Cuphead laughed. “You’re awful at the Bonnie voice.”

“Hey, I wasn’t complaining about **your** Cala voice.” Mugman emphasized ‘your’.

“Maybe it’s because it was pretty convincing.” Cuphead teased.

“Was not!” Mugman playfully pushed Cuphead as they both laughed.

“Alright boost me up bro!” Cuphead said.

Mugman squatted down and Cuphead hoisted his legs over his brother’s shoulders. As he stood up, Mugman grunted as he stumbled to one side trying to balance the weight on his shoulders.

“Man you’re heavy!” Mugman looked up to his brother with one eye squeezing shut as he focused.

“Thanks bro. I work out!” Cuphead flexed his arms proudly.

Mugman snorted. “Reminds me of how hard it was to carry you through all our Inkwell Isle brawls.”

Smirking, Cuphead darted two of his right fingers into Mugman’s right armpit causing him to jolt away from the right and wobble to the right side as he laughed to the sudden tickle.

Cuphead giggled. “Yeah, shut up and take me to Bonnie you naughty horse.”

Laughing it off as he carried Cuphead on his shoulders, Mugman walked up to Baroness Von Bon Bon with closed eyes as he focused his strength on bearing his brother’s weight. Finally when they arrived, Cuphead with a big smile placed his hands on snow Bon Bon’s voice and kissed her. Then, he shook his fists, squealed, and began kissing her again, and again, and again, then faster and faster without care.

Mugman sighed. “One day Mugman… One day…” He told himself.

The rest of their dark moonlit early morning was full of laughing, snowball fighting, and a lot snowman making. Together, they made snow figures of tiptoe-standing Hildaberg, muscle-flexing Ribbey and Croaks, the menacing Root Pack (which was comprised of tough-looking Sal Spudder, crazy-third-eyed Chauncey Chanteney, and shy but smiling Ollie bulb), million-dollar-smiling Goopy Le Grande, and the elegant and gentleman standing Elder Kettle. Sometimes, during their snowman making, they would accidentally collapse their projects and it would either cause an argument, a bit of playful roughhousing, snowball fighting, or a bit of heated fighting which they would apologize to each other for after. When they tried to make Cagney’s snow figure, it had collapsed so many times that Cuphead grunted in frustration and simply just drew a flower on a mound of snow, which Mugman just laughed hysterically with his ticklish snorts, to which Cuphead would laugh in reaction.

On the wide ocean horizon, the warm orange sunrise across the horizon started to light the night sky into twilight. The morning light crept up to the backs of the two brothers making a shadow over their finished snowmen of themselves. Cuphead stood smiling with his hands on his hips looking at his snowman of one large snowball decorated with three buttons vertically and a cup-shaped head decorated with a tiny cherry for a nose and two black buttons for eyes stacked on top of the large snowball. He looked to his right smirking with confidence but gasped to see a snowman shaped like Mugman himself, complete with his legs, his shorts, his body, his head, and even his striped straw. Mugman stood tall with his hands on his hips as he grinned.

“Whoa…” Cuphead uttered as he looked at Mugman.

Mugman giggled. “Now **that’s** a snow Mugman.” He pointed his thumb at his snowman.

“Hey!” Cuphead scrunched his eyebrows. “Why is your snowman taller than mine?” He pointed towards the snow Mugman.

“Uhh, cause you built it like that? It kinda matches your height though.” Mugman giggled.

“Hey!” Cuphead pumped his fists down. “I’m not shorter than you!”

“Yes you are!” Mugman smirked as he folded his arms

“No I’m not!” Cuphead glared as he folded his arms.

“Whoa whoa!” Mugman raised his arms in defense while he chuckled. “I’m just teasing ya bro.”

“Hmph!” Cuphead then grinned with his eyebrows scrunched. “I bet I’d grow taller than ya once I’m a grownup!” He pointed his finger to Mugman.

“Nah!” Mugman flicked his hand downwards. “You’d probably be a lot shorter than me.”

“No way!” Cuphead punched downwards again. “I work out more than you do!” He pointed his finger at his brother.

“Well…” Mugman raised and his shoulders carefree. “Cups are by default shorter than mugs.”

“Oh I’ll show ya!” Cuphead jabbed his pointing finger towards Mugman.

Like a race, Cuphead dashed to an empty land of snow right next to the house and their bedroom window and then started to gather snow into a pile.

“What’re you doing?!” Mugman giggled.

“What’s it look like? I’m building 18 year-old me who is **definitely** taller than you!” He said as he kept gathering snow.

“Oh you’re on!” Mugman rolled up his sleeves, but as he felt the chilly breeze run up his exposed arms, he rolled them back and smiled awkwardly.

Mugman ran to a wide empty spot next to Cuphead and started to pile up snow into a hill, all while giggling and laughing.

“How’d you make yours so real?” Cuphead raised an eyebrow while smiling.

“I-I dunno…” Mugman rubbed his arm while looking away and blushing. “I just… did it?” He raised his hands and shoulders.

Cuphead smiled. “Show me.”

“No way!” Mugman covered his mound of snow. “You’re gonna beat me!”

After snickering, Cuphead scooped up a snowball from the ground and threw it on Mugman, who just laughed as he raised his arms to protect himself. Mugman lowered his arms a little but he was soon after splattered by a snowball to his face.

Cuphead laughed. “Come on!”

“Okay! Okay!”

Mugman came over to Cuphead’s snowman and showed him how he did ‘snow Mugman’s’ legs and other features. They both collaborated together on making snowmen of themselves, and they laughed, threw snowballs at each other, roughhoused, collapsed parts of their projects by accident, and paused to sit down and just chat. Sometimes they would ride on each other’s shoulders to reach the tall parts of the snowmen.

When they were done, they stepped back smiling to behold their work… but Cuphead and Mugman, after just a moment, frowned.

To their right, a lightly bulk-bodied cup snowman stood on their right, much like how Cuphead described their dad would be once upon a daydream, and to their left, a slim-bodied mug but the face looked kind, sweet, and gentle, much like how Mugman described their mom. Their eyes were both dilated, and they both looked at each other at the same time, understanding each other’s feeling of strange nostalgia. They both looked back at the tall snowcups with shaky foggy breaths.

“W-wait... I think…” Cuphead let out a trembling exhale. “I think dad had… had your mug.”

It’s like a hand tugged on Mugman’s chest that caused him to gasp, and that same hand squeezed it and caused him to tear up. His trembling eyes turned to the left corner of his eyes as his right fist covered his trembling breath. Mom… dad…

“Yo! Mugs!”

Broken from his trance, Mugman looked towards the direction of his brother’s voice.

Cuphead looked back with a smile, but a lip twitch made it obvious he didn’t want to. “Y-you coming to help or what?”

Did Mugman want to? He looked at the corner of his eyes again. Not really… but he had to. He ran over to his brother, he had to know what they looked like.

To each other, they nodded, and then Cuphead squatted down to let Mugman ride on his shoulders again. With a deep breath, Mugman started to work on their snow dad’s head. It was mostly quiet work as they took turns boosting each other up whenever one of them would share their idea of their parents. Usually, Cuphead would’ve screamed in utter boredom, and Mugman would’ve asked his brother what was wrong, but their thoughts were too occupied on what other ideas they could give abot their parents.

“Dad had your eyes bud.” Mugman would say.

“Mom had a curl in her handle.” Cuphead would say.

“Dad had a hat… like a fedora.”

“Mom had your eyes Mugs.”

With working hands paused in the air, frowning with curious eyes, they both stepped back to behold their work.

On their left, a snow cup lady with a fancy curl on her handle, a tiny cherry-like nose, and two oval-shaped eyes, was holding her dress with her right hand as if she was swaying it. She smiled looking up to her partner as she held his right shoulder with her left hand. Her partner, the snow mug with two tall u-shaped eyes, a big spherical nose, and was wearing a fedora, smiled back laughing with her as his hands supported her waist with his left and her back with his right.

Echoes of their parents’ laughter filled their minds. Deep within their hearts, it was like a very distant memory was awakened… a warm feeling of home which felt stronger when they held hands, sharing that same warmth of the hearth. Buried in the deep dark corners of their minds, long forgotten, it was finally in front of them. As their breaths and their lips trembled deeper and slower, they squeezed their shaking hands together as they let their tears fall down their faces.

“M-Mugs…” Cuphead’s shaking finger pointed towards the snow lady. “M-mom…” Both of their eyes were fixated on her gentle smile. “Sh-she looks so pretty.”

Their breaths collapsed into a few snivels; their faces bravely showing their pouring tears. At the same time, they both looked and searched each other’s eyes, wondering what the next right thing to do would be.

Hand-in-hand they walked up to the snowmen with slow trembling breaths; Mugman’s right fist covered his lips as he looked up with caution, while Cuphead gripped his left fist and he scrunched his eyebrows to try to put on a brave face. Halfway they both let go of their hands and each went to the snow parent nearest to them; Mugman went to the mom on the left while Cuphead went to the dad.

Were they real? Was this really them? With teary eyes, Mugman stood looking up to his mom whose face remained still while she looked at her partner. His left hand held very tight his right fist which covered his mouth as he exhaled and closed his eyes to let the tears pour down his face. Gripping his fists, Cuphead glared at the happy snow mug who didn’t even look back at him. Cuphead looked down, trying to count the tears that dripped down to the snow. He wondered why, why weren’t they here with them?

At the same time, they stepped up and hugged a part of their snowman very delicately so as not to crumble the snow; Mugman hugged his mom’s arm which was swaying her dress, while Cuphead hugged his dad’s left leg.

“…Hey mom…” Mugman muttered softly with a big sigh of relief in the end.

Cuphead exhaled with a tremble. “Heya dad-!” He said softly as he smiled trying to sound enthusiastic but his voice cracked and gave in to his sniveling.

Cuphead looked over to Mugman whose eyes were closed, face was marked with tears and was quietly hugging mom’s arm. Mugman opened his eyes to see Cuphead looking back at him smiling as a few more tears streamed down his face, and Mugman smiled back. They both let go of their mom and dad, walked towards each other, crossed each other’s paths, and then stopped to smile up at their switched parents; Mugman smiled up to dad while Cuphead smiled up to mom. With calm smiles, Mugman hugged the leg of his dad while Cuphead hugged the arm of his mom.

“Oh!” Cuphead’s eyes popped open and he chuckled. “I almost forgot.” He cupped his right hand to his mouth like a megaphone. “Hey! Mugs!”

Still hugging his dad, Mugman opened his eyes and looked to his brother. Cuphead waved his gesturing hand inviting his brother to come over. Grinning, Mugman let go of his dad and ran towards Cuphead who also ran towards his brother and hugged each other making a clink as they met in the middle. They both let go of only one arm and showed their parents their signature one-arm shoulder-to-shoulder buddy hug.

“Go on.” Cuphead shook Mugman’s shoulder.

“What?” Mugman raised an eyebrow.

Cuphead rolled his eyes. “Introduce us ya dummy.”

Mugman’s eyes popped open wide. “What?! Uhhh…” He began to scratch the back of his head as a sweat poured down his face.

Cuphead chuckled. “You can do it bro. Just do what I would do.”

Mugman snorted. “What, ya think I just have to say ‘I’m Mugman, and this my best pal Cuphead!’”

As he finished, Mugman gasped while Cuphead just beamed. With a big grin, Mugman squealed as he shook his fists in the air while his left arm pulled his brother closer to him that they clinked heads.

“I’m proud of ya buddy.” Cuphead chuckled.

Mugman stopped shaking his fists and took a big inhale. “Heya mom! Heya dad!” He waved his right hand to the smiling snowmen. “I’m Mugman!” He pointed his thumb to himself while practically squeeze-hugging his playful brother. He then pointed his finger to Cuphead. “And this is my best pal, best buddy, best bro, Cuppy!”

Cuphead’s head jolted as he heard his toddler nickname. “Cuppy?!” He darted two fingers on both of Mugman’s stomach sides tickling him and causing him to jolt and laugh. “It’s Cuphead ya idiot.”

“Too late!” As he laughed, Mugman pointed his finger at Cuphead. “They’ll keep calling ya Cuppy from now on!”

“Muuuuuugs!” Cuphead playfully pushed his brother’s head to the corner of his buddy arm as he laughed along.

As they laughed and Mugman pushed back his brother’s head, they both looked up at their parents checking how they would react. Their expressions didn’t change, just the same smiles as they continued dancing with each other. Laughter stopped and the boys frowned as they slowly lowered their arms and looked away. If Inkwell Isle was a magical place… and their parents are here…

“Welp, I got nothin’” Cuphead raised his hands.

“M-maybe they’re…” Mugman touched his index fingers together. “They’re wondering what made us best bros while they were gone.”

“Pfft!” Cuphead flicked his hand down. “That’s easy! We play together, mornin’, afternoon, and night.” Cuphead put his hands behind his head.

“Yeah! Like tag!” Mugman pounded his fists down in the air (like he pounded a table).

“Hide and seek!” Cuphead beamed and copied his brother’s gesture.

“Copper vs Robber!” With a raised eyebrow, Mugman placed a hand on his hip while holding his finger gun with the other.

Cuphead giggled while scrunching his eyebrows. “Tickle fights.” From behind Mugman, Cuphead drabbled his fingers on Mugman’s sides causing Mugman to squeal, jolt, and laugh.

“No-!” Mugman’s laughter cut himself off before he could say the rest.

“No?!” Cuphead raised an eyebrow and laughed as Mugman’s jolt caused him to bump their heads together. “I thought you love tickle fights!”

Mugman kept pushing away and stepping away from Cuphead as he laughed but his brother, with his lion-like growls, would follow him and tickle him more. Finally, Mugman managed to catch Cuphead’s hands within his own, interlacing fingers in the process.

“Bro, stop!” Mugman said with scrunched eyebrows and a pink-blushed face.

“Aww what’s the matter buddy?” Cuphead raised an eyebrow. “You shy about mom and dad finding your spots?” As he giggled slowly like a villain, He teasingly drabbled his fingers intertwined with his brother’s on the back of Mugman’s hands. “I might as well give ‘em a head start bro, your spots are really easy to find.”

Each finger teasing the back of Mugman’s own hands and his brother’s villainous and teasing giggles caused him to grow goosebumps, widen his eyes, smile wider, and blush more. He didn’t know if his shaking hands should let go or stay. Mugman just closed his eyes and giggled, secretly imagining the back of his hands were his tickle spots.

Cuphead laughed as he hugged his brother’s neck and faced the both of them towards their parents.

“He’s a little shy.” Cuphead pointed his finger to Mugman who was beaming. “But, and I hate to admit it, he’s so cute you wanna pinch him.” With Mugman facing towards their parents, Cuphead pinched his brother’s left cheek using his buddy arm behind his brother’s head and pulled it.

Mugman groaned, a little irritated. “Bro, stop.”

Cuphead giggled. “But also…” Cuphead to his brother. “He’s smart as heck, and he’s bailed me out of a lotta trouble I would’ve been in.”

“Aww, stop.” Mugman playfully pushed his brother who just giggled in reaction. “You’re the cool guy that thinks about all the fun stuff we do.”

“Yeah, I know.” Cuphead smugged.

Mugman grunted and folded his arms… with an obvious smile on his face. “Whatever! The moment’s ruined.”

Cuphead laughed.

Mugman pointed his thumb towards Cuphead. “But seriously, Cuphead’s really the coolest guy you’d ever meet. If not for my bro it’ll probably be another boring day of doin’ nothin’.”

“Aww shucks Muggy.” Cuphead squeezed his buddy-hug more.

Mugman chuckled. “Yeah, but he can be pretty annoying to have around.”

Cuphead squeaked a laugh. “Oh yeah?! Well you’re just one BIG softee.”

“Hey!” Mugman frowned as he backed off. “Y-you take that back!” His shaking index finger pointed to Cuphead’s face.

“Mugs!” Cuphead chuckled while splaying his hands out. “But you really are a softee!”

“Oh yeah?!” Mugman yelled. “W-well you’re… you’re stupid!”

For a moment Cuphead stepped back, but then, with tightened fists and a scary glare, he stomped that same foot back to its place. “What did ya call me?!”

“Y-yeah!! You don’t th-think straight!” Mugman pushed his index finger in the air pointing towards Cuphead. “A-and you’re always getting us into trouble with that brainless cup o’ yours! If it weren’t for that, our souls wouldn’t have been up for grabs!”

“You take that back Mugs, that’s too far!!” Cuphead stomped his foot forward; his fists gripping his sides.

“No! You take back calling me a softee!” Mugman stomped his foot forward too.

“It was a compliment Mugs! It means you’re a nice guy!”

“Well why didn’t you USE THAT INSTEAD?!”

“CAUSE I WAS TEASIN YA, I THOUGHT WE WERE HAVIN’ FUN!” Cuphead splayed his hands in front of him.

“Well I-! I…” Mugman’s pointing finger retracted and his eyebrows creased as he tapped the knuckle of the same finger to his lips as he thought.

The more Mugman thought about Cuphead’s last words, the more he whimpered and the more his eyes became watery. Seeing his brother’s reaction, Cuphead’s scrunched eyebrows creased, his fists relaxed, and he looked away with closed eyes and a bitten lower lip.

Mugman wiped his tears. “I’m sorry buddy.”

Cuphead sighed. “I’m sorry too buddy.”

After a few sniffles from Mugman and a tough guy wiping of tears from Cuphead, they connected eyes and immediately hugged each other tenderly.

Cuphead smiled. “Hey. Muggy.” He whispered.

With a tiny smirk, Mugman sniffled. “What?”

Cuphead squeezed his hug a little. “You’re a softee to huggy.”

Popping his eyes open, Mugman’s sniffling turned into snorting and then into laughing, which was so contagious that Cuphead started bubbly laughing along.

After a long fit, they both sighed and then turned their glances to their parents.

Cuphead let out a shy chuckle as he scratched his right cheek. “How often do we fight again?”

“Uhh…” Mugman tapped his lips in thought. “I’d say rarely if not seldom.” Mugman shrugged his shoulders. “Most of the time we’d be having fun.”

“Really? Not even during that casino shenanigan?”

Mugman shook his head. “I just wanted to go home that time. And, it was actually kinda fun, besides the fact that our lives were at stake.” He raised his shoulders as he smiled. “And whenever we fought about somethin’ we just sort things out like how Elder Kettle would always teach us, you know, in case the ‘no fighting’ thing doesn’t work, and Elder Kettle always knew someday it wouldn’t.”

Cuphead giggled. “Elder Kettle’s the best.” He put his fists on his hips.

Mugman giggled. “He sure is bud, he sure is. Even when we were in neck-deep trouble he was kickin’ his heels and dancin’ as soon as we broke the news about our freedom.”

Cuphead laughed. “And then he’d sing ‘We’re free from the devil! We’re free from the devil!’ Over and over in some made-up tune while dancing as he did.” He laughed more.

Mugman giggled. “And that night he made spaghetti for dinner, like he always did in every other celebration… aaand pancakes for breakfast the next mornin’.”

Cuphead licked and slurped his lips. “Pancakes.” His tongue salivating tongue stuck out dangling.

“And we promised each other in front of Elder Kettle never to get in trouble again, and it made ‘im so jolly that he gave us a big hug.” With a big grin, Mugman hugged himself and swayed left and right imitating Elder Kettle.

Cuphead sighed. “Yeah, good times.” He turned back his attention to their parents. “So, in other words, we were doin A-okay just the three of us!”

“Yeah!” Mugman nodded in agreement with a few tears forming in his eyes. He started counting his fingers as he enumerated “We do our chores, do our homework, and we sometimes get to play with Elder Kettle in games that he could, like…” Mugman giggled. “Twister.”

Cuphead laughed. “If he didn’t love the game some so much he’d prolly (probably) still laze around and sleep in that rocking chair.”

Cuphead and Mugman laughed for a good few seconds, and then sighed satisfied… and then, in sync, they creased their eyebrows and let the silence fill the air.

With a sigh, Mugman started to poke his index fingers together. “But… It’d be nice if you were actually here though. Cuz… you know… we’d like to know our real mom and dad for once.”

Eyes looking down, Cuphead looked up to his brother with a sympathizing frown.

Cuphead looked to mom. “You’re… You’re really beautiful mom.” He wiped his eyes using the back of his fist like a tough guy. “I bet your voice was beautiful too…”

With watery eyes, Mugman started to sniffle. “Probably better than Cala’s.”

In an opera-like angelic voice, Cuphead imagined how it sounded like if his mom sang and he closed his very tightly fists as the song played on in his head.

“And dad…” Mugman wiped his tears with the back of his right sleeve. “You would’ve been a great role model for Cuphead.”

Eyes popped open with a gasp, eyes welled up, and eyebrows creased, Cuphead looked to his brother listening.

“Strong, brave… and responsible, probably a lot more than the both of us… and maybe I wouldn’t be such a softee knowing ya’d teach me how to be all that… and also because… I wanna be by Cuphead’s side when he needs me.” Mugman showed his palm to his brother.

Mouth trembling, Cuphead wiped the snot and tears that started forming on his nose and eyes. Cuphead offered his hand to Mugman who took it while keeping his watery eyes to his parents.

“So…” Mugman sniffled. “Wherever you are… thank you for-!” Mugman sobbed. “Thank you for giving me my best friend!!” He yelled.

It’s like a big hand squeezed into Cuphead’s heart very tightly as his sniffles soon turned into whimpers. Mugman finally locked into his brother’s eyes with the same look on his face which was really scrunched and trembling mouth; in any other day they’d laugh about how goofy it looked, but mom… dad… their best friend… their brother…

“Mmmmugs!” Cuphead managed to say in his wimpy voice.

“C-Cuphead!” Mugman opened his arms to invite a hug.

They both caught each other hugs like fast footballs, clinked their heads in the process, and wailed. Slowly, they calmed down.

“Do ya…” Cuphead sniffled. “Do ya think they are proud of us Mugs?”

Mugman sniffled. “Of course bro. Why wouldn’t they be?”

“Mugs…” Cuphead let out a trembling exhale. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Mugman asked.

“For-!” Cuphead took a breath. “For getting us in trouble.”

Mugman sniffled. “I’m sorry too Cuphead-!”

Abruptly, Cuphead tightened the hug. “Stop apologizing Mugs! It’s my fault we went to the casino!”

“No Cuphead… We went there together.”

“Stop it Mugs!!” He shouted as he hugged him tighter.

The cold breeze howled as they huffed, a little tired from their crying.

“You didn’t deserve it Mugs.” Cuphead said softly as shook his head “You didn’t deserve to get your soul taken by that… that…-!”

Very loudly Cuphead grunted, not finding the words to say the devil’s name, and just rusted his chin on the shoulder of Mugman who just rubbed and patted the back of Cuphead’s head while shushing gently.

Mugman chuckled. “Ya really think I’m that innocent?”

“Ya ARE Mugs!” Cuphead strongly batted his arm on Mugman’s back.

“No…” Mugman he let out a weak chuckle. “No I’m not.”

“Then what?! Which part was your fault that got us in trouble huh?!” Cuphead yelled out to the sky.

As the wind continued to howl, Mugman let a few seconds of silence pass. “I didn’t stop you.”

In surprise realization, Cuphead popped his eyes open.

With a soft chuckle, Mugman squeezed his hug a little bit more. “We were havin’ so much fun that day… I didn’t even notice that we had already ended up on the wrong side of the tracks. And the casino really looked like some super cool carnival place that… I just played with my best friend and didn’t even realize the danger we were in… until of course the devil showed up and made a deal with our souls.”

“Stop.” Cuphead whispered.

“I had as much reason to be blamed for bro.”

“I said stop!!” Cuphead yelled.

Out of fear, Mugman’s trembling arms clutched Cuphead’s neck and the latter gasped at the sudden clutch and caused him to give Mugman a sudden squeeze. After a long pause, Cuphead sighed and relaxed his arms and Mugman soon after relaxed his arms as well.

“Stop sharing the blame…” Cuphead said softly. “I’m the one who rolled the last dice, not you.”

Mugman let out a weak chuckle. “Cuphead… brothers share, right?”

Cuphead hissed. “This isn’t what Elder Kettle meant and you know that.”

“Bro… I love you. That’s all…” Mugman said softly.

Like a large boulder being carried by the back of his heart, Cuphead felt the guilt bear down on him and more tears streamed down his face.

Mugman closed his eyes. “I wish you’d stop beating yourself up about this. We went there and got in trouble together. It was never just you. But now we’re here, we’re free from the devil bro… and I don’t wanna lose you like that ever again."

Cuphead’s strong firm arms trembled into jelly-like desperate arms clinging as tight as he could.

“I wish mom and dad were here…” He said, almost whispering.

Mugman’s calm composure broke into trembling sobs. “Me too bro. Me too.”

In the cold wind breeze, their sobs were deafened as they hugged each other as tightly as they could, trying to keep warm from the winter… and from a Christmas without their parents.

* * *

On the wooden bridge towards the island where Elder Kettle’s brown mushroom home stood, a woman’s eccentric cackle with a notable ‘heh heh heh’ could be heard along with the laughter and chatter of several men; the woman’s laugh seemed to create a small shockwave that rippled the air, followed by the manifestation of solid black characters of ‘HA!’

Bouncing with resounding ‘boings’ and walking of webbed feet and shoes could be heard clicking, bouncing, and sticking against the wood on the bridge. Goopy Le Grande, Ribby, Croaks, and Hilda Berg, all wearing scarves and warm coats crossed to the end of the bridge. As they arrived, Cagney, and the root pack known as Sal Spudder, Ollie Bulb, and Chauncey Chantenay, popped up from the ground laughing. On all their hands, they all brought gifts of their own of different shapes, sizes, and wrapped in colorful papers that matched their holders. As they pressed on towards the mushroom house, they kept talking, until they suddenly stopped in front of three notable snowmen shaped like a potato, a carrot, and an onion all drawn with tough-looking smiley faces decorated with buttons and branches. 

“Heey! Not bad!” Chauncey the carrot smirked as he placed his vegetable fists on his non-existent hips.

“Aww, those boys are pretty sweet aren’t they?” Ollie smiled very wide; his red cheeks were redder as he did.

Sal Spudder just folded his arms and smiled like the tough guy he was. The rest of them just adored the snowmen of the root pack in their own way. In wonder, Hilda looked around, and caught sight of a snowman that looked like her.

“Ooooh!” Hilda Berg walked towards the snowman, separating from the group.

Snowman Hilda was standing on her tiptoe like a ballerina, her right foot was extended behind her, and her arms were spread wide like a plane. Her face was traced with the notable villainous grin.

With an intrigued hum, Hilda stood on her tiptoes, brought pointed her right foot behind her in the air and spread her arms like airplane wings imitating the snowman.

“So stylish!” She said.

Ribby and Croaks flexed their muscles imitating the snowmen in front of them.

“Eh!” Pretty cool I guess...” Goopy Le Grande smiled at his snowman. “Not as cool as me though…” From his slime body he brought out a mirror and raised his eyebrows up and down repeatedly at his own reflection.

Cagney slithered over a few figurines and inspected Cala’s and Bon Bon’s. He gave nods to both and then slithered around a few more. “I wonder if the boys made a snowman for uncle Ca-!...” He caught sight of a particular mound of snow with a face. “… Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me.” He said as he glared at it.

Hilda came over to Cagney. “Hey what’s with the long fa-!” Her eyes bugged out as she stared at the mound of snow that was finger-drawn with a flower and a smiley face, which was obviously supposed to be Cagney’s snowman. Hilda busted out one giant shockwave rippling cackle into the sky.

“How is this fair…” Cagney folded his leaf arms.

“Hey, hey!” Hilda called to the rest of the gang behind her as she continued to cackle. “Come look at Cagney’s snowman!”

Everyone came over to Cagney and Hilda and as soon as they saw the Cagney mound, their eyes bugged out and they too cackled, causing Cagney’s face to redden as he gritted his teeth.

Cagney growled and showed his scary face to all of them and they just backed off either smiling or covering their laughs.

“Don’t make me strangle all of you!!” He showed his claw-like fingers towards them.

“Whoa! Whoa! Calm down there sunflowah.” Ribbey raised his hands defensively.

Cagney’s claw-like fingers gripped into fists. “SUNFLOWER?!”

As she cackled, Hilda glanced to a different direction which caught sight of Mugman and Cuphead. “H-hey ankle biters! Did ya seriously make Cagney’s snowman like tha-…” As she saw the two brothers hugging each other very tightly, she frowned and her laughter stopped.

The rest of the gang, in the middle of their loud argument, stopped and interrupted themselves as they heard Hilda’s cackle stop. They came over to Hilda who was covering her mouth with her hands as she kept looking at the hugging and crying boys. They all looked above the cup brothers and saw two happy snowmen, a man and a woman, a mug and a cup, dancing together either in a slow waltz or a lively swing. All of them, except Hilda, sighed as they understood what happened, and as they finished sighing, Hilda walked up to the two children.

Eyes closed, Cuphead and Mugman just cried and cried in silence trying to comfort each other. They were alone, they only had each other… when suddenly, they felt another person bigger than them wrap them both in one big hug. They looked up to see Hilda Berg, with closed eyes and a smile, hugging them. They both raised their eyebrows at each other feeling a little strange, but they soon after smiled up to Hilda and then closed their eyes as they let her warmth fill them. Soon, the hugs became tighter and tighter, and as they popped their eyes open and looked up, they saw Ribby and Croaks, then Goopy Le Grande, then the Root Pack (Sal Spudder, Ollie bulb, and Chauncey Chanteney) then, finally Cagney Carnation who just leaned in his flowery face and wrapped his vine-like arms around all of them.

With bigger smiles and teary eyes, Cuphead and Mugman looked at all their friends around them and let out a couple of chuckles. They finally looked at each other and just cuddled, bumped their clinking cheeks at each other and rubbed them.

In a loud rapid creak, the door to the brown mushroom house opened, and out came rushing Elder Kettle wearing a scarf and a coat who closed the creaking door in a hurry, scooped up the snow on the floor below, and with a smile raised his arm to throw the snowball to the direction of Cuphead and Mugman… but he stopped midway as he stared back awkwardly at the entire crowd just looking at him.

“Oh!” Elder Kettle dropped the snowball crumbling to the ground and wiped off the snow on his mittens against his coat. “Good morning!” He smiled as he raised the lid on his head like a hat, but then frowned as he took notice of Cuphead and Mugman’s tears despite their calm smiling faces. “Oh! Well, what on earth happened?”

Elder Kettle looked around to the faces of all his neighbors who smiled back at him kindly, then at the top-right corner while he was looking at Ribbey and Croaks, there were two tall white figures, which he turned his glance to. As he saw the two snow figures of a cup woman and a mug man, he sighed and nodded.

He then looked at the teary-eyed hugging Mugman and Cuphead who just looked back with frowns.

“Well, come on in boys. You too folks. I’ll make hot chocolate and tea.”

As they heard ‘hot chocolate’, Mugman and Cuphead smiled at each other and then raced each other running into Elder Kettle’s ready arms who picked them up in a cuddly hug. The gang smiled as they all stood up and watched the cup family hug each other.

Elder Kettle let Cuphead and Mugman go and the boys landed on their feet. The boys each took one hand of Elder Kettle as they walked together back inside the brown mushroom house with their friends.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

Inside the house, heads filled with hot cocoa, Mugman and Cuphead are side by side on the couch looking down frowning at their mug and cup of hot cocoa being held on their laps. They breathed in and out, letting the sweet and bitter sensations comfort their very souls, but they were still far from reaching the same level of fun they had earlier.

Hilda Berg took a peek from the noisy hall into the living room and looked in pity at the boys. Beside her, she tapped Elder Kettle’s shoulder, who then turned his attention to Hilda, and then she whispered into his ear. Elder Kettle took a glance at the boys and nodded at Hilda.

With a Japanese cup of jasmine tea on his hands, Elder Kettle walked into the living room and sat down between the boys.

“Elder Kettle?” Cuphead kept his eyes on his mug of hot cocoa.

“Yes m’boy?” Elder Kettle rubbed Cuphead’s back.

“If you took care of us since we were sippy cups…” Cuphead curved his finger and scratched his chin. “Does that make you our mom or dad?”

As he heard the last question, Elder Kettle jolted and he glared at empty black screen of their TV.

“Oh yeah!” Mugman raised his head. “Wait…” He scratched his chin. “Does that mean we have to call you mom or dad? Or…”

“Mumandad.” Cuphead smiled to his brother.

Mugman raised an eyebrow to Cuphead. “Mamadad?”

“No. Mum and dad but faster.” Cuphead raised his index finger.

“Ohh, Mumandad.” Mugman raised his cup to his chest in excitement. “Well, do we grandpa?”

Snorting, then into giggling, Elder Kettle covered his eyes as he laughed at the idea of being called such.

“Heeeey!” Cuphead rubbed Elder Kettle’s arm as he smiled. “That was serious!”

“Grandpaaaa!” Mugman shook Elder Kettle’s arm as he beamed.

Elder Kettle sighed as he relaxed. “I love you boys.”

After a moment of looking at each other, Mugman and Cuphead leaned their clinking heads onto Elder Kettle’s clanging body. “We love you too grandpa.” They both said in sync.

Altogether Mugman, Elder Kettle, and Cuphead took a sip of their drinks, set them down, and then sighed.

“Hmm…” Elder Kettle looked in the corner of his eyes in thought. “I think I want cocoa instead.” He looked towards Cuphead. “Can I have some of yours m’boy?”

“No! This is mine!” Giggling, Cuphead backed away from Elder Kettle while moving his mug away.

Mugman just laughed, letting the feeling of being with his family fill him.


End file.
